1st Annual 2009 Warrior Olympics!
by Oo-Rainpath-oO
Summary: OMG! We've waited soooo long... for the WARRIOR OLYMPICS! Each Clan will choose a contestant for each sport. Let's see which Clan is the most athletic! Might be lame but I try! And suggestions will be LOVED. :DD
1. Olympic Allegiances

**WARRIOR CATS OLYMPIC ALLEGIANCES**

**2009, THE LAKE**

_A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes steps onto the stage along with a ginger she-cat with white patches and amber eyes._

Rainpath: Hi this is Rainpath, the commentator of the annual 2009 Warrior Cats Olympic Game, held in THE LAKE! Over here *points tail at ginger she-cat with white patches* is Swifttail. She is also a commentator.

Swifttail: Yos dudes and girls! You're watching the Olympics right now. Let us introduce the contestants from each Clan!! SkyClan is included!!

**For the first sport, Swimming, each Clan has chosen a contestant:**

**THUNDERCLAN**

Contestant:

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

**Here are some comments from ThundaClan :D**

Firestar: Wahahaa! Graystripe was in fishy RiverClan for a while so he's soooo gonna win!

Millie: Go go Graystripe let's go~~.

Cinderheart: No fair. I swam before and I was good at it! Humph!

**Okay time for RivaClan.**

**RIVERCLAN**

Contestant is....

Stonestream- gray tom

**RivaClan comments:**

Mistystar: Hohoho! Even the oldest elder in RiverClan can beat other Clans up!!

Swallowtail: Good luck Stonestream.

Stonestream: I hate you Mistystar!!

Mistystar: Do your best Stonestream!

**WINDCLAN**

Thistletail- long-haired white tom

**WindClan comments:  
**Onestar: Since Thistletail has went into the underground river as a kit, I trust he will do a good job.

Thistletail: I'm dead sushi.

Onestar: What's a sushi?

**SHADOWCLAN**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Comments:**

Blackstar: Yo-hoho! Tawnypelt's been to the sun-drown place so she's the obvious choice!

Tawnypelt: Fox dung.

Rowanclaw: Good luck Tawnypelt!

**SKYCLAN**

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs, green eyes

**Comments:**

Leafstar: FIRESTAR SAID CLOVERTAIL HAS SOMEWHAT OF RIVERCLAN BLOOD.

**Okay, since our contestants are now all ready, time for the Olympic Torture/Game!!**

Rainpath: Seems like the contestants are all ready. We will start soon!!

Swifttail: See you next year!


	2. SWIMMING

**OMG! Already four reviews :D That makes me happy. But my other story only has one... Can you pretty please with sugar on top read that one too? Anyways. Although Swifttail says see you next year I've decided to be EXTRA nice and update today! Hmm... last night I thought my Olympic idea is one and only and today i found out that about ten ppl already wrote about Warriors Olympics! hmm gotta be more creative then :P~~**

**SWIMMING!!**

**Settings:**

_In a vast stream, the cats put rows of rocks to separate it into lanes. This is the place where the swimming contest is held._

Swifttail *sniggers*: Today's weather is nice; it's good that we chose Greenleaf to hold this Olympic sport. Do you agree Rainpath?

Rainpath: Yeah that's great! Let us introduce our contestants again!

Swifttail: ThunderClan sends out Graystripe. Ooh good looking.

Rainpath *smiles*: And look who RiverClan's sent! An _elder!_ They're pretty smug over here. But Stonestream doesn't look very satisfied!

Stonestream: If only I got to eat that fish before I was pulled outta ma den...

Swifttail: WindClan is confident in Thistletail, who claims to be dead sushi in the future.

Rainpath *flicks tail*: ShadowClan's really got poor Tawnypelt strangled over there. Look at her face!

Swifttail *sneers*: Yup, she's not in a good mood. Anyways, our last Clan, SkyClan sends Clovertail. Leafstar claims she has somewhat RiverClan blood! Would you believe that?

Rainpath *shrugs*: StarClan knows. Oh! We've just received a special report!! Another Clan is joining our Olympics. They paid fifty pounds of catmint for that. Yay! CATMINT!

Swifttail: Calm down Rainpath, what's that Clan?

Rainpath: OH! They call themselves BloodClan. Let's see... their contestant is a fat cat named Mint. He's a... white tom with green eyes. Wow, he--

Swifttail: He's HUGE! I don't think he'll win.

_A colossal white tom walks onto the stage. He weighs 100 pounds and is the size of three WindClan warriors. _

Rainpath *puzzled*: Erm, well, BloodClan claims he won many eating competitions.

Swifttail: All right, let's just start!!

**Dadalalalala! **Sandstorm blew the trumpet. (Trust me, she's the best trumpet-blowing cat around here.)

Our referee today is fellow Sol. He claims to not belong in any Clan and he is fair.

Sol: Hello fellow Clan cats.

Tawnypelt *snarls*: SOL! HOW CAN YOU LET HIM BE THE REF!!

Rainpath: Who cares you won't win anyways. Let's start!!

_Sol blows the whistle. _

Swifttail: Hmm, Graystripe has a head-start over here. Seems like RiverClan made the wrong choice, forcing their poor elder into doing all this instead of napping in his den. But Stonestream is still eager to get this over with-- wow, an athletic old tom he is! Right now he's second.

Rainpath: Ooh-- Clovertail is sticking behind Graystripe's tail! Graystripe's fur's really thick, so it might pull him behind a bit. And yup, I think Thistletail drowned over there and Tawnypelt is trying her best to survive!

Sol: WindClan cat is outttt! He is gonna die if some RiverClan cat doesn't go save him.

_So Mistystar has to jump into the stream to save the white tom from drowning._

Swifttail: Oh, speaking of white toms-- how's Mint doing?

Rainpath *stares at a lane with bored gaze*: Oh, Mint's stuck there in the lane. Erm, he can't move. I bet he took fifty pounds of catmint yesterday!!

Sol: BloodClan is out! There's no hope for him to move for the rest of the day. I call for the two strongest cats in all of the Clans!

_So Sharpclaw (from SkyClan) and Lionblaze had to pull and pull and pull the humongous cat outta the lane._

Swifttail: The remaining contestants are (from the order of the leading cat to the losing cat so far): Clovertail, Graystripe, Stonestream, and Tawnypelt.

Rainpath *curls lip*: Hmm? Stonestream suddenly stopped! And he's panting so much. Oh yeah he's an elder!

Sol: He is not in condition to swim! RiverClan is out!

_Stonestream slowly climbs out of the stream. Mistystar is cross with him and soon he dies of exhaustion._

Swifttail *sniffs*: We will sit vigil for Stonestream tonight... BUT RIGHT NOW!!! Leading is Clovertail, with Graystripe still sticking behind her tail, and then Tawnypelt. Ehh?? Why is Blackstar sneaking across the lane??

_Blackstar puts catmint on the other side of the lane, where Tawnypelt is heading to. Rowanclaw and Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw all pad to the catmint._

Rainpath *surprised*: Strategies! Cunning, cunning ShadowClan! They are using Tawnypelt's love for Rowanclaw, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and catmint to attract her!!

_Tawnypelt zooms there so quickly, she is swimming like a fish. Graystripe and Clovertail's eyes pop out._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Dalalalala. **Sandstorm blows the trumpet and Sol blew the whistle.

Swifttail: WTF?!! TAWNYPELT ACTUALLY WON?! THIS IS MESSED UP!!!

Rainpath: Oh well! Time to announce DA RESULTES.

**The results are:**

1ST PLACE~ TAWNYPELT (OMG OMG OMG) _She receives a gold medal from Blackstar, the representative of ShadowClan. ShadowClan gets three points!_

2ND PLACE~ CLOVERTAIL------_ She receives a silver medal from Leafstar, the representative of SkyClan. SkyClan receives two points!_

3RD PLACE~ GRAYSTRIPE------ _He receives a bronze medal from Firestar, the representative of ThunderClan. ThunderClan earns one point._

**Here are the rankings of the Clans so far:**

1st Place **ShadowClan **with Three Points

2nd Place **SkyClan **with Two Points

3rd Place **ThunderClan **with One Point

4th Place **Tied--- WindClan----RiverClan----BloodClan **with Zero Points

* * *

Rainpath *eyes still wide*: Although our results today were _very very _stunning, it was a great game. I hope all the cats have enjoyed swimming!

Swifttail: Truly it is stunning. That's it for today! See you next time!

* * *

**Thanks Remember-Snowkit-and-Smokepaw for giving me the idea of letting Tawnypelt win :P.**

**I'd LOVE to see your "How SkyClan is since we last heard of them" story!!**

**Anyways, adios, keep reading and watch out for the next sport event. **

**Oh yeah, btw, I need suggestions for what sport I should do next. And maybe even the contestants. Reviews reviews PLEASE!**


	3. Votes For Next Sport!

**~~I haven't gotten MANY ideas so far, but enough. Please review and vote for what sport should go next. Also, you can suggest new ones if you wish. STILL LOOKING FOR REVIEWERS TO BE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW MY OTHA FANFIC :( Anyhow~~**

* * *

Rainpath: Hi! It's the Warriors Olympics all over again!

Swifttail: Today we're *chews catmint* holding a big voting event for the next sport! *swallows catmint*

*Picks up catmint*Rainpath: Sorry, we weren't very prepared. Everything depends on our fellow loyal reviewers! So keep reading and reviewing!!

Swifttail *insane*: Yars, and so here are the- the-the-the-- the...

Rainpath *loudly*: THE SpORTS!!

**Choices for next sport event:**

**Catback Riding (Horseback Riding)**

**Track and Field (Just a Running Race)**

**Hunting _(Author's Idea)_**

**Fighting _(Author's Idea)_**

**Pole vault (something like that?)**

**Throwing (we'll figure out a way for how it works)**

**Long Jump_ (Author's Idea :D)_**

**High Jump _(Author's Idea)_**

Swifttail: YUP YUP!! OKAY VOTE NOW!!

Rainpath: YUP YUP!! *goes insane*

* * *

**OKAY I'M PRETTY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS. REVIEW!!! If you want the next chapter to come quickly, then review! REVIEW! REVIEWWW!!!**


	4. Results And New Allegiances

**A/N: OKAY!! I didn't receive enough reviews, but I guess it was okay. Most people wanted Catback Riding, so I'm gonna do it. Bee happy! But now, since I don't get enough reviews, I'll just pick out the sports myself from the list I made in the last chapter. Okay okay, Catback Riding is here!! :) Woo... I think it'll be tough to write. Oh. This is just the allegiances of it!!**

* * *

_Blue-gray she-cat with white chest and unblinking blue eyes steps out, followed by a ginger she-cat with white patches, white tail, and amber eyes. The ginger cat began to mew._

Swifttail: Once again, I will say, yos dudes! We've missed you guys and your reviews. So make sure you R&R and keep watching da show!

Rainpath *flicks tail*: We would like to thank all our voters and reviewers! The results, it turns out, is that Catback Riding will be the next sport!

Swifttail *nods*: Yup! Now, time to introduce the contestants. But I would like to teach you fellow readers about horseback riding.

Rainpath *yawns*: Erm, okay. Time for the rules then. Swifttail's boring boring teaching class.

**SWIFTTAIL'S BORING TEACHING CLASS**

Swifttail, looking fairly upset, growled, "Gosh! What a lame title. _Swifttail's Boring Teaching Class_. Would someone even _bother _to listen to me after reading that title?

**Me: Oh fine.**

**SWIFTTAIL'S INTERESTING TEACHING CLASS**

**Me: Does that even make a difference?**

The ginger she-cat nodded brightly, then began speaking. She somehow managed to pick up a stick **(Jayfeather: NOOO! DON'T TAKE AWAY MA STICK!!!)** with her tail, and pointed at the blackboard as Rainpath drew example pictures of horseback riding with the chalk in her mouth. Spitting, Rainpath meowed, "You may begin, Ms. Swifttail." Swifttail nodded, and began in her famous nerdy-geeky voice, "Horseback riding is a sport, but there are two possible ways to play it **(A/N:I don't know which one you meant, Brightstar's Promise! So I'm just gonna use the version that doesn't include real horses cause CATS DON'T RIDE HORSES, simple as that.)** The first one is for us wonderful cats to ride stinky scary horses and race. The second one consists of a party of five cats. We do not call that horseback riding then, we call it _Catback Riding_. That will be your vocab word for this week! Remember it!"

Group of bored apprentices: **Yes, Swifttail...**

Swifttail quickly continued: "The first four cats are at the bottom, and they carry the fifth cat **(A/N: I don't know how I can do this, but let's just say the fifth cat steps on their backs, one paw on each cat)** and they advance towards to other group of cats. **(A/N: They're supposed to pull off the caps of the other teams if it's human. CATS DONT HAVE HATS OR CAPS. Hmm...)** When you are near the other group of cats, the fifth cat who is on top must pull off a whisker of the fifth cat in the other team **(A/N: I know I know, it's INSANE, but what else am I supposed to do**?) When a fifth cat's whisker is pulled off, that team loses. The goal of each team is to survive till the end, so hold on tight to your whiskers! The last remaining team will be the winner. Understood?"

Group of bored apprentices**: UNDERSTOOD**...

So Swifttail dipped her head and ended the class.

* * *

Rainpath *yawns*: Okay, class is finally over. Now let us introduce the Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, and BloodClan, who again paid fifty pounds of catmint to participate in this sport event.

Swifttail *glances around nervously*: I'm worried for Mint, I heard that The Cutters had to give him a "medical surgery" or something because he was too fat.

Rainpath: Well, who cares. And by the way, we sat vigil for poor Stonestream a quarter-moon ago. *weeps* It was so sad. Well, sort of, I guess.

Swifttail: Erm, okay. Let us introduce our five contestants from each Clan then!

**ThunderClan**

1st Cat, The **Right Front Paw, **Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2nd Cat, The **Left Front Paw, **Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes **(XD MOTHER DAUGHTER COMBO!!)**

3rd Cat, The **Right Back Paw, **Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

4th Cat, The **Left Back Paw, **Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom **(XD BROTHA COMBO!)**

5th Cat, The **Top, **Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom **(aww. poor foxpaw. But since Icepaw doesn't wanna do it, and he's very light and kits can't play, he is da choice.)**

**Comments:**

Firestar: Go ThunderClan! *receives sharp look from Sandstorm* GO, SANDSTORM!

Foxpaw: Oh, fox dung! Fluffed-up world! Ugh!

Squirrelflight: Watch me, Brambleclaw!!

**RiverClan**

1st Cat, The **Right Front Paw, **Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

2nd Cat, The **Left Front Paw, **Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

3rd Cat, The **Right Back Paw, **Blackclaw- smoky-black tom

4th Cat, The **Left Back Paw, **Beechfur- light brown tom

5th Cat, The **Top, **Minnowpaw- dark gray she-cat

**Comments:**

Mistystar: Stonestream was _useless! _You five better win this one, or I'll kill you!

Minnowpaw *lifts paws*: Me innocent!

Dapplenose: Ugh!! Olympics suck!

**WindClan**

1st Cat, The **Right Front Paw, **Crowfeather- smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

2nd Cat, The **Left Front Paw, **Nightcloud- black she-cat

3rd Cat, The **Right Back Paw, **Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

4th Cat, The **Left Back Paw, **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

5th Cat, The **Top, **Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **(Aww! All the Crowy family!)**

**Comments:**

Onestar: WindClan cats are fast and strong enough to carry a full-grown she-cat! We shall win!

Heathertail *snarls*: What do you mean? Do you mean... I'm _fat_? *unsheathes claws*

Breezepelt: Calm down, Heathertail. You're not fat.

Thistletail: Yeah, you're not fat. You're _huge_!

_Shrieks came from WindClan._

Rainpath: Erm, we will sit vigil for Thistletail tonight.

**ShadowClan**

1st Cat, The **Right Front Paw, **Rowanclaw- ginger tom

2nd Cat, The **Left Front Paw, **Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom **(Tigerpaw, except I GAVE HIM A wARRiOR NaME!)**

3rd Cat, The **Right Back Paw, **Smokefoot- black tom

4th Cat, The **Left Back Paw, **Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

5th Cat, The **Top, **Olivepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Comments:**

Blackstar: I have perfect confidence in our group. We will WIN!

Tawnypelt: Thank StarClan I don't have to be one of the contestants again. Thank StarClan I had pleaded Russetfur to go in my place. Thank StarClan...

Russetfur: Oh, shuttup.

**SkyClan**

1st Cat, The **Right Front Paw, **Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

2nd Cat, The **Left Front Paw, **Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

3rd Cat, The **Right Back Paw, **Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she-cat

4th Cat, The **Left Back Paw, **Petalnose- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

5th Cat, The **Top, **Sagepaw- pale gray tabby she-cat

**Comments:**

Leafstar: I believe our cats are strong and well-built, and can overcome any challenge. Sagepaw was recently apprenticed, and is light and strong. We can WIN!!

**BloodClan**

1st Cat, The **Right Front Paw, **Creek- dark gray tom with green eyes

2nd Cat, The **Left Front Paw, **Apple- cream she-cat with amber eyes

3rd Cat, The **Right Back Paw, **Tory- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

4th Cat, The **Left Back Paw, **Sunny- orange she-cat with yellow eyes

5th Cat, The **Top, **Marigold- dappled golden she-cat with green eyes

**Comments:**

Scourge **(let's say... the grandson of Scourge? Named after his grandpapa?):** We will win! BloodClan is power! BloodClan is blood! BloodClan is... er.... BloodClan!

Mint: Yeah!

Rainpath: OOH Mint is sooo skinny now!!

* * *

Swifttail: Okay, now that we know our contestants, the sport event will start!!

Rainpath: Soon.

* * *

**Yup, it WILL start, but not now. I took some time to write this, and I'm very tired. Ciao.**


	5. CATBACK RIDING

**Oh, snap! The other day I was looking at our reviews and I realized that pole vaulting's as popular! So I'm gonna do pole vaulting after catback riding, sorry for the pole vaulting votas! Well, here it is.... CATBACK RIDING. oh yeah! I've been thinking about having a new extra commentator for each new sport event!! That means you get to get on the show if you review and request to! If a lot of people request, I will go by the order it was reviewed. so go and review NOW!! make sure you tell me about your cat's name, coloring, personality, and average of catmint eaten each day. :) By the way, if you still remember last chapter's _Swifttail's Boring/Interesting Teaching Class_'s vocab word, then review review and you will get a Rainkit and Swiftkit plushie!! of course, virtual plushies :) but you can post it on your profile! Oh, enough of my A/N. READ!!**

**

* * *

**

_Fireworks pop in the sky as the Clan cats watch the "flowers bloom in the sky". A blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes stepped out, followed by a ginger she-cat with white patches, a white tail, and amber eyes._

**CATBACK RIDING**

Rainpath: Hello, welcome to the 1st annual Warrior cats Olympic games, I am your commentator, Rainpath, and this the other commentator, Swifttail. *flicks tail at ginger she-cat*

Swifttail: Yos, dudes! I hope you're all well since the last time we met you.

Rainpath: *nods* Yup! Well, last time we already introduced the contestants. In case you've forgotten, we are gonna follow the tradition of retelling the contestants all over again. And yes, we sat vigil for Thistletail two nights ago.

Swifttail: *amber eyes stare out* Look at our dear Thunder-kittypetClan, they have Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Foxpaw up there. Our **Top** cat, Foxpaw doesn't seem very happy about it.

Rainpath: *dips head* Sure he isn't, but RiverClan's **Top**, Minnowpaw seems okay. Their Catback Riding patrol seems perfectly okay. It consists of Dapplenose, Blackclaw, Dawnflower, Beechfur, and don't forget, our last and not least Minnowpaw!

Swifttail: Ooh, watch out for our group of deadly WindClan cats, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Ashfoot, and Heathertail, the murderer of Thistletail who said she was huge. Oh wow, they're a whole family!

Rainpath: And now the ShadowClan cats who lurk in the shadows near by. Now, they have Rowanclaw, Tigerheart, Smokefoot, Russetfur, and Olivepaw there to trust! Would they win? Probably not...

Russetfur: SHUTTUP!!

Swifttail *lashes tail*: Now _you _weakling don't be rude to the awesome commentators! SkyClan chooses Sharpclaw, Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, Petalnose, and Sagepaw to do the job this time. Clovertail is still... putting her eyes back last time Tawnypelt won. Remember? She and Graystripe's eyes popped out right away. They are still having "medical surgeries".

Rainpath *ears twitches*: And guess what? BloodClan's chosen Creek, Apple, Tory, Sunny, and Marigold. WOOT, they. are. weird.

Swifttail *grabs microphone*: LET'S START!!

_Darn it!! Sandstorm can't blow our trumpet then. Hmm... let's have Leafpool do it. She has Sandstorm's talent. Probably._

**DADOLILULABEEEEE!! **_Leafpool blew the trumpet in a horrifying tune. _

_Today, our referee is Ravenpaw. He says he is not from any Clans anymore, and is going to be very fair._

Firestar *eyes bulge out*: RAVENPAW!! How did you get here?? *yowls in joy*

Ravenpaw *slaps Firestar with tail*: Mousebrain! Of course I used the atomic teleport pad, you are _so _off fashion!

Firestar *cocks head, confused*: huh?

Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar: Hey! No fair!! Ravenpaw was once a ThunderClan cat!

Rainpath: I've got a flamethrower that will burn your tails off if you keep complaining. *lifts flamethrower*

Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar immediately shuts up.

_No kidding did Ravenpaw blow the whistle. _

_The catback riding dojo was a wide sandy moor with pebbles spread all over the ground. It is the best place for a big catback riding contest!_

Swifttail: The catback riding fight has begun!! Wow, little red Foxpaw is holding quite tightly onto his whiskers as the team carries him through the mass of cats. Oh! Majestic move, Minnowpaw! That little dark gray cat attacked Heathertail's whiskers! Pity she didn't get it...

Rainpath *blue eyes glint*: Look, Foxpaw is finally being brave! He _nearly _tore Marigold's pretty white whiskers off. Now Marigold's plotting to kill him or something. If that she-cat loves being pretty so much, then why did she participate this sport, and most of all, be the **Top**?

Marigold *blurts out furiously*: Because Scourge threatened to kill me, duh! *whiskers get torn off by Minnowpaw*

Ravenpaw: BloodClan is out!

_The BloodClan group leaves the sandy clearing._

_Marigold gets killed by Scourge._

Swifttail *weeps*: How come cats die in nearly all of the chapters?

Rainpath *shrugs*: Oh well! Anyways, we'll sit vigil for Marigold. Later. NOW, Minnowpaw is doing very well. Sagepaw just attacked Foxpaw-- the swipe barely missed! But Foxpaw is safe, and desires to avenge... oops. Okay, I wanted to make it cool, but Foxpaw is just hiding. Cowardice little mousebrain...

Swifttail: There is no chance ThunderClan will win, if Foxpaw just hides. Minnowpaw will get to him soon, don't worry. Now, as for ShadowClan and WindClan...? Olivepaw and her Clanmates are dodging WindClan's attacks quite well. If the WindClan group topples over, they will be out. That is a fine technique indeed. Oh! I knew it; Heathertail fell. She was too heavy for her Clanmates to carry around really fast.

Heathertail: Swifttail, I swear I will kill you!

Swifttail: Oh, great. Let me get my body guard...

Rainpath: Okay, well... So remaining Clans are: SkyClan. RiverClan. ThunderClan. And ShadowClan. Who will win, and who will survive the longest?

Rainpath: Well, while Swifttail gets her body guard Pikachu, I will be the only commentator. **(I know what you're thinking: WTF? PIKACHU? Well, I couldn't think of anyone else, and Swifttail doesn't have a mate in this. My friend who is Swifttail happens to like Pikachu... so Pikachu.)** Foxpaw's ears are flattened, and Olivepaw's teeth are bared into a snarl. She's aiming for him, she's aiming for him... until ShadowClan trips! Ha! Lame way of getting out, man...

Ravenpaw *blows whistle*: ShadowClan is out! The group has fallen!

Rainpath *shrugs*: Okay then, so our remaing Clans are now SkyClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan. Foxpaw's luck is pretty good, but I do not think it will continue any longer. Oh my! Minnowpaw is sure a talented catback rider. She just grabbed Sagepaw's whisker!

Ravenpaw *blows whistle*: Now, SkyClan is out! RiverClan tore whisker off!

Rainpath: Er, Sagepaw is crying for Petalnose because her sweetie poor whiskers just got tore off. Anyways, let me continue what is happening--

Swifttail: Holy fluff! You had too many lines! My turn!! (Pikachu lets out threatening sparks from his red cheeks.)

Rainpath: Fluff. Okay, you go.

Swifttail: Little Foxpaw can never win Minnowpaw. RiverClan is destined to win today. OH?!!

**(guess what happens? I promise you you won't guess what happens!)**

Swifttail *shrugs shoulders*: I said so. Minnowpaw just grabbed Foxpaw's whisker off. See?

**(Were you tricked? I thought that since people will probably think that I would give it a magical twist and let Foxpaw win, so I decided to make it more obvious. Did you guess it right??)**

Rainpath: Now, we will announce our results--

Swifttail: HEY! Pikachu, go ahead and--

_Rainpath kills Pikachu with flamethrower._

Rainpath: Sorry Pikachu you're outta here. Well, time for DA RESULTES.

**The results are:**

1ST PlACE~ RIVERCLAN (no duh?) _The group receives a gold medal from the RiverClan representative, Mistystar. RiverClan gets three points!_

2ND PLACE~ THUNDERCLAN (surprisingly)_ The group receives a silver medal from Firestar, the representative of ThunderClan. ThunderClan receives two points!_

3RD PLACE~ SKYCLAN------ _The group receives a bronze medal from Leafstar, the representative of SkyClan. SkyClan earns one point._

**Here are the new rankings now!!**

1st Place **Tied---ShadowClan----ThunderClan----SkyClan----RiverClan **with Three Points

2nd Place **Tied--- WindClan----BloodClan** with Zero Points

NO THIRD PLACE

* * *

**Yup, it's FINALLY over today. The second sport. I wonder how many sports I'll have to do in the future... o.O scary thoughts. well, review please, and I'll update sooner if you review! REMEMBER the contests!! You get a Rainkit and Swiftkit plushie if you remember the vocab word! of course, I know everyone remembers it!! And me looking for an extra one-day commentator for the next sport!**

**Luv,**

**~~Rainpath**

**P.S okay those of you who have noticed the rankings changed a little since yesterday, I messed up with RiverClan in the counting stuff. Now, so you know that both 1st and 2nd places are tied all together. WOOT. WindClan and BloodClan gotta giddyup. And Okays, Fangflash! Since you reviewed first, you get the honor as our one-day commentator in the next event!**


	6. Pole Vaulting Allegiances

**Hey everybody! Let me introduce today's olympics set-up. First off, the sport is Pole Vaulting. Second, the PLUSHIES!! Icethroat21 guessed it! I will give Icethroat21 an extraa Pikachu plushie along with the Swiftkit and Rainkit plushie in memory of our yellow mouse :'(. lol. The pikachu plushie is also for her super long review, which really made my mouth go "wow". And since Wildstar272819 reviewed several times and said the vocab word, too, I will give him a Mint plushie!! Hmm... should you be happy about that? lawl. Okay, so now, let's stttarttttttt!! Oh yeah. Our guest commentator this chap will be Fangflash. Next chappy will be Icethroat AND Sunstorm, and the chappy after that will be Jayfeather Fan19's Mintleaf. :D Bee happy!**

* * *

**WARRIOR CATS OLYMPICS ALLEGIANCES**

**2009, THE LAKE**

**POLE VAULTING ALLEGIANCES**

_A ginger she-cat with white patches, a white tail, and amber eyes enters the stage, leading a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes and a black she-cat with a random blue spot and laser eyes._

Swifttail: Hello, and welcome to the 1st annual Warrior cats Olympics game!

Rainpath: Today we will introduce our contestants for the next sport, Pole Vaulting! Well, not really _Pole_ Vaulting, but you get to use springs to jump over a very tall pole. **(Sorry, I know Pole Vaulting is a good idea, but how the fluff can we do it? So we have to make it not-so-pole-vaulting...)** Oh! Don't forget our guest commentator, Fangflash! Fangflash, make sure you're not forgotten!

Fangflash *nods* *shoots laser with laser eyes, planting a burnt line across the ground*: Now do you remember me? *chews up a sprig of catmint*

Clan Cats: *nods nods nods* YES, FANGFLASH!

Rainpath: OH FOX DUNG!! DON'T EAT UP MY CATMINT!!!

Swifttail *puts tail over Rainpath's mouth*: And don't forget my new bodyguard, Pikachu!!

Fangflash: I thought Pikachu died! *sniff sniff*

Swifttail: No duh lah. I caught another one! _Duh!_

Rainpath *nods*: Apparently, Ash is just a useless emotional ugly butthead who thinks Pokemon are _friends_. Heh. Who cares if Pikachu died, just catch another one!

Fangflash *dips head*: You make sense!

Swifttail: Anyways, let us introduce our contestants for **Pole Vaulting!**

Fangflash *growls*: No fair! How come I have to be the commentator in such a short chapter? Allegiance chapters are so short! *attempts to burn Rainpath and Swifttail with laser but they are protected by Pikachu's Thunderbolt*

Rainpath *shakes head*: Don't worry, we'll KINDLY give you more lines.

Fangflash *nods*: _That _is expected! Mwahaha!

Swifttail *shrugs*: Okay, let's move on to contestants! Remember, SkyClan and BloodClan are always here!

Fangflash *swallows catmint*: Yup, they paid fifty pounds of catmint once again.

Rainpath *snarls*: NOOO!! DON'T EAT MY SWEETIE CATMINT!

Swifttail: o.O Oh by the way my _loyal _students of **Swifttail's Interesting Teaching Class**, this week's vocab words are **pole vault **and **catmint**! REMEMBER!

**ThunderClan**

Contestant:

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Comments:**

Firestar *laughs evilly*: Logic, _LOGIC!_ Tigerstar was descended from SkyClan, because of Birdflight's kits. Brambleclaw is the son of Tigerstar! Muahahaha! I never thought the mousebrain would be _this _useful!!

Brambleclaw: What the fluff did you just say...?

Sandstorm: Brambleclaw, _please _pretend you heard nothing!

**RiverClan**

Contestant:

Pinefur- very short-haired tabby she-cat

**Comments:**

Mistystar: Pinefur has very short hair, making her lighter and able to pounce higher. The reason I did not choose an apprentice is because a warrior has more strength.

Swallowtail: You are finally smart once and for all... *weeps for Stonestream* **(LOL! I just noticed I made the leaders seem like idiots in the last chapters/comments. Well then, this time they will use some logic. Don't cry, don't cry, Swallowtail...)**

Fangflash *shrugs*: Elders.

**WindClan**

Contestant:

Whitetail- small white she-cat

**Comments:**

Onestar: I am not copying Firestar, but--

Fangflash: MANGY MEAN COPYCAT!

Onestar *rolls eyes* *ignores Fangflash and her gleaming laser eyes* : -- logic. Whitetail is the smallest she-cat in the warrior's den. And--EEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!! *gets burned into ashes by Fangflash's laser eyes*

Ashfoot: I'm leader now!! Call me Ashstar!! *turns into Ashstar*

Rainpath and Swifttail: o.O err.... we will sit vigil for Onestar tonight. Maybe.

**ShadowClan**

Contestant:

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Comments:**

Tawnypelt: Oh fox dung! Curse you Blackstar!

Blackstar: Muahaha! I admit, Fangflash, don't laser-eye me, I copied Firestar's idea! Tigerstar is descended from SkyClan, and if Brambleclaw is, then TAWNYPELT IS!!

Rowanclaw *sighs*: Good luck, Tawnypelt.

**SkyClan**

Contestant:

Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Comments:**

Leafstar: I rock!

Sagepaw *still blowing death blows at Icethroat* and Mintpaw: Leafstar rocks!

Bouncetail, Rockfall, and Tinycloud **(xD I GAVE THEM NAMES!)**: Leafstar rocks!

Leafstar: Stop copying me!

**BloodClan**

Murk- black tom with white chest and dark amber eyes

**Comments:**

Scourge: We will win! That is for sure! Well, dunno.

Swifttail: Oh yeah. We forgot to sit vigil for Marigold last night!

Rainpath and Fangflash *yawns*: Who cares.

* * *

Fangflash: Okay, that's it for today! Unfortunately, I didn't get to say lots of lines either.

Swifttail *growls in annoyance*: Yes you did. *flicks tail*

Rainpath: Anyways, those are our contestants for Pole Vaulting. See you soon!

Swifttail: And we will now sit vigil for Onestar...

Fangflash *sniggers*: You know, I'm proud of myself.

Rainpath: For what?

Fangflash *grins evilly*: Duh? For killing Onestar of course!

Swifttail *gasps*: Don't you regret?

Fangflash *rolls eyes*: Oh duh, I'm a white tabby tom with a random red spot and atomic-transformative eyeballs, OF COURSE I DON'T REGRET!

Rainpath *shrugs*: Let's end the show.

_Fangflash makes a feeble attempt to zap the two commentators with her laser eyes but is again blocked by Pikachu's Thundershock._

Rainpath *rolls eyes*: I really should get _my _bodyguard, Espeon...

Swifttail: The show's over now! Bye! See you soon!

* * *

**Okay, so did you like that? Poisongrrrl, I hope you liked that. Oh, now if you want to be a commentator, make sure you tell me your personality! Anyways, I will hold another small contest! The first five reviewers will get a PLUSHIE SET!!! Each reviewer will get one set according to their reviewing order. The first to review will get the RiverClan catback riding plushie set, the second will be ThunderClan catback riding set, the third, SkyClan CR set, the fourth, ShadowClan CR set, the fifth, WindClan CR set. No BloodClan because they sucked. :) And also, the one who tells me the vocab wordS first will get a Fangflash and One_whisker_****plushie! Yes, I am proud of killing off Onestar! I wanted to kill him off ever since he became star!**


	7. POLE VAULTING

**Okay! First off, let me announce some changes in the commetators. Of course I let icethroat21 agree first! Brackenfurlover will get to be the commentator for this chappy, since she was the one who suggested it! Thank you icethroat21 for letting her be the commentator! Jayfeather Fan19 will be the commentator for the next allegiances chapter, since icethroat21 wants to be in a sport one. *gives both icethroat21 and Jayfeather Fan19 Jayfeather plushies xD* And the one who reviewed first saying the two vocab words is... icethroat21 AGAIN!! She gets a Fangflash and One_whisker_ plushie! Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! *gasps* WE REACHED OVER THIRTY REVIEWS!!!! And as for the plushie sets~~ Silverstorm of RiverClan gets the set of Blackclaw, Beechfur, Dawnflower, Dapplenose, and MINNOWPAW! Unfortunately I cannot give ashe the second plushie set, cuz ashe needs to GET AN ACCOUNT FIRST!! So brackenfurlover will get the ThunderClan set! Don't worry brackenfurlover, I know you hate Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, so you can throw them away and keep Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Foxpaw. :) And our enthusiastic ICETHROAT21 gets plushies AGAINN. She gets the SkyClan set of Sharpclaw, Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, Petalnose, and Sagepaw. Jayfeather Fan19 gets the ShadowClan set of Tigerheart, Rowanclaw, Russetfur, Smokefoot, and Olivepaw. :D And last but not least, our Nightshimmer gets the not-so-awesome WindClan set: fat Heathertail, three-timer Crowfeather, lousy Nightcloud, dumb Breezepelt, and Ashfoot/star! Hope you like your plushies! (sorry for the long author note) HERE!**

* * *

**POLE VAULTING**

_A blue-gray she-cat with white chest and blue eyes walks onto the stage, along with a ginger she-cat with white patches, a white tail, and amber eyes. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blood-red eyes zooms in front of them and starts the show._

???: Hellllllllo everyone! I AM THE GUEST COMMENTATOR! My name is Dapplesong! BRACKENFUR, ARE YOU WATCHING ME?!

Sorreltail: Brackenfur, who IS SHE?! *in shock*

Brackenfur: o.O I have no idea.

Rainpath *shrugs*: Sorry for this extra hyper and crazy cat... Her name is Dapplesong and she is our one-day commentator today--

Dapplesong: I already introduced myself!

Swifttail *sighs*: Well, let us start. We are going to re-introduce the contestants--

Dapplesong: LOOK! There's my Brackenfur's Clan's contestant! He is *vomits* stupid Brambleclaw! **(brackenfurlover, I even studied your profile to capture your personality. I hope you're okay with this.)**

Rainpath: Erm... o.O Anyways, my awesome Clan RiverClan's contestant is Pinefur. She's not very happy...

Swifttail: WindClan sent out Whitetail, who just finished sitting vigil for Onestar. o.O

Dapplesong: ShadowClan... hehe... I like that Clan *snickers*... Many cats in ShadowClan tried to kill Firestar *glances around* N-nothing! Well, ShadowClan has cool Tawnypelt up!! *grabs catmint quickly*

Rainpath: And-- _not my catmint!_ *gets into catfight with Dapplesong*

Swifttail: o_O Okay... Well, I'll help Rainpath talk. SkyClan sent out Leafstar. They have a pretty high chance on winning this. And BloodClan sent Murk, the creepy big cat!

Dapplesong *pushes herself out of catfight with catmint in mouth*: Yup! Let us begin!

**Dalalalala!** _Thank StarClan Sandstorm is back! Her daughter doesn't have her talent after all!!_

Today our referee is Snowheart, Rainpath and Swifttail's friend. That's why she's a referee!

Tawnypelt: FLUFF! You guys suck at picking ref-- *stops talking after receiving sharp glare from Rainpath and Swifttail's body guards, Espeon and Pikachu*

Also, in addition for this sport, we have three "judges", Sol, Ravenpaw, and Jingo. (loners :P)

The rule is for each contestant to take turns running, jump onto the spring, spring up (add any trick), and jump over the pole, landing any way you want. This is a very free sport, and the contestants can add any additional tricks and actions such as spins in mid-air, etc. to get extra points. The highest total score a performance can possibly get is 30, meaning the highest score a judge can give is 10.

The pole vaulting contest takes place in a big sandy clearing, and we've placed a running track, a spring, and poles (the kind you have for High Jump) for the jumping. The contestant who earns the highest score will win for their Clan.

_Snowheart blows the whistle!_

Dapplesong: First off is *spits* our mousebrained Brambleclaw. BOO!

Brambleclaw *takes deep breath*: Are you watching me, Squirrelflight?

Squirrelflight: YESSS I AM!!

Rainpath: Okay. Brambleclaw has stepped onto the track. He is racing with an exceptional speed... now he gracefully dives for the spring, and springs upward. Wow, he just made an _amazing_ mid-air 360 degrees spin (**no duh is that fake huh?**)! But would he cross the pole? Yes! He went over the pole! Now if he lands elegantly, he may get a perfect sc-- HAHAHA! LOOK AT THAT CLUMSY AND SLOW LANDING ON HIS CHIN!

_Audience bursts into laughter and Squirrelflight is embarrassed of her stupid mate._

Squirrelflight *slaps Brambleclaw*: If only I wasn't watching you!

Swifttail: What is your opinion, judges?

Sol: Remarkable leap, stunning spin, atrocious landing. I'd say a 6.5.

Swifttail: o.O Oh well! Don't worry Brambleclaw, 6.5 is like the highest score Sol's ever given!

Jingo: *claps paws enthusiastically*: Well done, Brambleclaw! Your spin absolutely made my eyes drop out. *eyes drop out* OH FLUFF! It's supposed to be an expression! Well, anyways, I give you a 7.5.

Swifttail *sniff sniff*: We will sit vigil for Jingo's eyeballs tonight... Well, that was dumb. Good job Brambleclaw! 7.5 is _somewhat _impressive!

Ravenpaw: Dude, you did great, Brambleclaw. It was an utterly lovely spin... I was about to cry because you were doing such a good job, until you landed like that! *laughs* Still, I give you a 7!

Swifttail: Okay, so that adds up to... *spends forever counting what 6.5+7.5+7 equals*

Dapplesong *rolls eyes*: Erm... duh? It's--

Rainpath: 21!

Dapplesong *grunts*: Know-it-all. *grabs Brackenfur again* RIGHT, BRACKENFUR??

Brackenfur: o.O

Rainpath: Well, anyways, next up is..... Pinefur!

Pinefur: Good luck to me... -_-|||

Dapplesong: Pinefur is starting to build speed... she's not that good on land, since she's a RiverClan cat. She pounces! She makes a lovely 180 degrees double spin! And springs upward! Will she cross the pole? Aww! She collapsed on the pole! Judges, what score will she get?

Sol: You were slow, clumsy, but your spin was very successful and stunning. 180 degrees double spin is hard to do and lacks good flexibility, and you did it easily. However, you collapsed on the pole, so I had to give you a 6.

Jingo: You nearly made my jaw drop off my face when you spinned that wonderful double spin! Of course, I didn't _see _it, but I heard Dapplesong describe it and it's simply _amazing_! *jaw drops off face* Oh GOD! How come whenever I use an expression-- ugh, never mind. I give you a 6.5!

Swifttail: Apparently, Pinefur's jump wasn't the best. But of course, it _is_ hard to have a perfect landing.

Ravenpaw: Allow me to speak now, dude. Pinefur, you did a good job, man, and I really loved ya spin, but you didn't cross the pole, and that was _lame_. So dawg, I give you a 5.5. Sorry, folks.

Swifttail: Why! This time, Ravenpaw is actually meaner than Sol! WOOT! So Pinefur gets-- er-- she gets-- well, hmm... *gets calculator* OH! She gets an 18!

Rainpath: Don't worry fellow reviewers, I _will_ sign her up for a math class.

Dapplesong *chews catmint*: Next up is WindClan's Whitetail!

Whitetail *bouncing up and down*: I can do it! I can do it! I know I can! I hope I can!

Rainpath *reaches feebly for catmint, but resists temptation* : And now, Whitetail is taking deep breaths... she races off! Wow, that cat is _fast_! With her white tail (get it? WHITE TAIL! **Me: That was lame, Rainpath. **Rainpath: OH SHUT UP!) trailing behind her! Now she pounces onto the spring, and _boing!_ She is so high up in the sky! _Whoa_. She spinned three times with her tail spinning like a white tornado! Her name shouldn't be Whitetail, it should be Whitewind or Whitetornado! **(Me: That is just even lamer!)** Shut up! Anyways. Amazing! She landed flexibly and gracefully after a last 360 degrees triple spin. She _must _get the highest score!

Sol: You're supposed to get 10, but I envy you because you're better than me at this. So I'm gonna have to give you a 9.

Whitetail: What the fluff...

Swifttail *sighs*: Sorry, he's just like that.

Jingo: If I didn't learn from my previous experiences, I would've said your simply stunning and remarkable performance made my ears fall. *ears fall* Oh great. Can I use _any_ way to say you stunned me again? Well, I give you a 10!

Swifttail: WOOT! Our first 10! Can't believe it's WindClan... You didn't need to leap high like SkyClan after all to be good!

Ravenpaw: Dude... you rocked my socks... Whatever socks are. Just a term. It was simply fabulous, but dude, I get bored of spins! Just spins! If you did more tricks, I would give ya a nice little 10, but no, can't do that, dude. So you get 9. Sorry, sorry. But dude, that's not cool. Really.

Swifttail: Stop saying dude, Ravenpaw, you're bugging me. *lifts flamethrower threateningly* Anyways! So 10+9+9 can only equal to... erm...

Rainpath *shakes head*: This is the easiest math problem yet... It's 28, DUH!

Swifttail: Oh yeah. I knew that!

Dapplesong: Yeah right. Okay, so now it's time for the Clan that hates Firestar! Yippee! *grabs Brackenfur* Rightttt, Brackenfur?

Brackenfur: Wow, stop it please. I never knew I was so attractive...

Rainpath: Don't be a narcissist! Well, time for Tawnypelt! She's upppp!!

Tawnypelt *Glares at Blackstar*: Remember, Blackstar... that I will always remember this! *fur bristles defiantly*

Rainpath *points flamethrower at Tawnypelt*: Hello, missy, if you don't start doing it now, we're gonna have to burn you into ashes.

Ashstar: Yeah! Like Onestar was by Fangflash!

_Fangflash smirks while watching the show._

Dapplesong: So now, Tawnypelt steps onto the tracks... and begins running! Boy, I never knew she was so slow. Oh! She _finally_ reached the spring, and she dives for it, springs upward! Now look at that amazing spin and dive! Tawnypelt's brought a new trick to us, she has placed her paws down, she crossed the pole, and she landed on her forepaws, then she back-flips **(I know, so impossible, but so? Everything here is impossible anyways.)** and lands gracefully! Lovelay!

Snowheart *flicks tail*: What you say, judges?

Sol: What can I say? Simply wow! However, since I hold a grudge against ShadowClan for driving me out, I have to give you a 9.

Tawnypelt: What the fluff? How can it be your personal grudges? How--

Swifttail *lifts flamethrower again*: Remember, Tawnypelt, that we suck at choosing judges and refs... so be that way!

Jingo: Now, it was amazing. I have to watch out of my body parts all collapse! Seriously, you were _cool_. I give you a 10! Duh? *body parts collapse* Please, next time remind me not to talk about myself collapsing again.

_The Cutters remove Jingo from the judge's seat. Now here's our new judge in Jingo's place, Princess! _

Swifttail: Erm, so Jingo's up for a medical surgery.

Firestar: Princess! How did you--

Ravenpaw *interrupts Firestar by giving him a duh-she-used-the-atomic-teleport-pad glare*: Jingo was right. Simply amazing. You also made me happy, you did a new trick. However, you were very slow and inelegant when running, so I must give you a 9.5.

Swifttail: So, so... erm, that equals to...

Rainpath *sighs*: This is so easy! It's 0.5 more than Whitetail's score, so what is it?

Swifttail *ears twitches*: Hmm? Is it 16?

Dapplesong: MOUSEBRAIN! It's 28.5 OF COURSE!

Swifttail: Oh, yeah, I know!

Rainpath and Dapplesong: *sighs immensely*

Dapplesong: Let us continue. Now, here is our... SkyClan! They are the most expected winners of today! They--

Leafstar: We would like to extend our performance till after BloodClan to perform a special surprise.

Dapplesong *curls lip*: Oh really? Inttteresting... Okay then. MURK WILL GO UP!

Murk: Okay, I know I can win this...

Scourge: Not you _know_, you _must_! If you don't win, I will rip you into shreds like Marigold was! Or at least be second or third place! Get me a medal, get me some points! *growls intimidatingly*

Murk: Y-yes, Scourge!

Rainpath: And so! Murk begins to race... oh! He trips! And rolls! And bounces onto the spring! OMG! HE SPRANG UPWARD! AND HE SPINNED AROUND TWELVE TIMES ON ACCIDENT?! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME HE'S STANDING WITH HIS BACK PAWS WHEN HE LANDED? AND NOW... HE TWISTED AROUND AND SHRIEKD LIKE A KIT? OMG! OMG! BloodClan is sure going to be SOMETHING today! JUDGES!

Sol: Lucky. But amazing. 10.

Princess: What can I say? A straight 10.

Ravenpaw: That was cool, man. But it is luck after all. I'll have to say 9.

Swifttail *gapes*: Whoa. whoa. WHOA! So that's 10,109!

Rainpath *growls*: You still don't know addition? You don't add the numbers like that! *sighs* Well, amazing. Murk got 29! The highest score so far!

Dapplesong *rubs paws together*: And now, as for SkyClan's "surprise"?

Rainpath: LEAFSTAR!! She steps onto the tracks... and runs in an astounding speed... and jumps onto the spring while twirling in mid-air! LOVELY! And now, springs upward, SO HIGH! Amazing... And OMG! Look! She spinned FIFTEEN times and gave Sharpclaw a quick airy kiss, then laughed hysterically when the SkyClan apprentices cheered for her, and--

--Inside Leafstar's Mind--

_Muahahaha! I will _so_ win this! MUAHAHA! SkyClan will pwn every Clan's butts! And I am so awesome! I mean, seriously, I ROCK! HAHA!_

--Leafstar's Jump--

Rainpath: Huh? How come Leafstar seems out of her mind? She--

_THUMP._

Leafstar landed on her head. Oh, fluff, another medical surgery needed...

_Dapplesong bursts into laughter._

The upset Sagepaw *launching rocket at Icethroat*, Mintpaw, Bouncetail, Rockfall, and Tinycloud: LEAFSTAR SUCKS!

Sol: Amazing start, lame end. Endings leave my impression. So 5.

Princess: Oh, are you okay?! How can you hurt yourself like that? It is unacceptable! You can only get 0 when I see you injure yourself!!

Ravenpaw: Cool tricks, but the way you landed-- _so_ not cool, man. Highest score I can give has gotta be 6.

Rainpath and Dapplesong: Swifttail, we expect you to be able to count that...

Swifttail: 56? 65? 605? 506? AM I RIGHT?!

Rainpath and Dapplesong *sighs*: NO! IT'S 11!

Swifttail *scratches head*: That's weird...

Dapplesong: You're weird!

**Dalalalala!**_Sandstorm blows the trumpet. **BEEP!** Snowheart blows the whistle._

Dapplesong: So after all, BloodClan, the least expected, won. Here are the results!

**Da Resultes:**

1ST PLACE~ MURK (OMG OMG OMG) _He receives a gold medal from Scourge, the representative of BloodClanClan. BloodClan gets three points!_

2ND PLACE~ TAWNYPELT (? The world is messed up)_ She receives a silver medal from Blackstar, the representative of ShadowClan. ShadowClan receives two points!_

3RD PLACE~ WHITETAIL------ _She receives a bronze medal from ASHstar, the representative of WindClan. WindClan earns one point._

**The Rankings of the Clans now:**

**Here are the new rankings now!!**

1st Place **ShadowClan **with Five Points

2nd Place **Tied--- ThunderClan----SkyClan----RiverClan----BloodClan** with Three Points

3rd Place **WindClan **with One Point

* * *

Rainpath: Stunned? Well, that's the way it goes! See you next time, and let us thank our one-day commentator Dapplesong WHO ATE UP ALL MY CATMINT!

Swifttail *sighs*: I need to get a math class!

Dapplesong: Bye bye, folks! *winks at Brackenfur*

Brackenfur: *shudders*

Rainpath and Swifttail: o.O Well, see ya!!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Especially you, brackenfurlover! The next sport, I decided, will be FIGHTING! So it's more realistic :) Anyhu~~ first to review gets a Brackenfur plushie! Second reviewer gets a Dapplesong plushie! Third reviewer gets a Sorreltail plushie! Keep reviewing! I know I know, I LOVE GIVING OUT PLUSHIES! PLUSHIES YAY!! *hugs Rainkit plushie* I hope you liked this super long chapter!! OMG!! nearly 3000 words!!**


	8. Fighting Allegiances

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a lazy week and I didn't feel like lifting my fingers for the Olympics. SORRY!! I apologize deeply for that. And... da plushies go ta..... (please note that these plushies go to the first three ones that review for chapter seven)**

**Brackenfur plushie to... Macey-the-Invisible (Yes, brackenfurlover, if only you got this one, huh?)**

**Dapplesong plushie to... Nightshimmer (no duh)!**

**And Sorreltail plushie to... Silverstorm of RiverClan!**

**And yes, if you don't like these plushies you can throw it away (Although, Nightshimmer, I advice you not to.) Well thens! Today's commentator is... Mintleaf! (Jayfeather Fan 19) Icy will be the next commentator. Oh yeah! Icy, brackenfurlover says Thank you to you for letting her be the commentator for Pole Vaultin! And Sagepaw, now Sageheart FORGIVES YOU FOR CALLING HER A WIMP!! YAY!**

* * *

**WARRIOR CATS OLYMPIC ALLEGIANCES**

**2009, THE LAKE**

**FIGHTING ALLEGIANCES**

_A party consisting of these three following cats enter the stage: Rainpath, a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and bright blue eyes; Swifttail, a ginger she-cat with white patches, a white tail, and amber eyes; and lastly, Mintleaf, a small, smoky gray she-cat with white chest, paws, muzzle, and tail-tip, including a white streak starting from her nose, going between her eyes. _

Rainpath: Good day, fellow readers! Welcome to Warrior Cats Olympics, 2009! I am your fellow commentator Rainpath along with Swifttail, and our guest commentator, M--

Narrator: _I have already introduced them. It spent me a lot of time, you know. So don't waste your breath, let us begin._

Rainpath: o.O You sound like Swifttail when she switches into Geek mode.

Mintleaf: Well, let's get the hell off with it. **(A/N: Okay, Jayfeather Fan19, Verbal abuse... Well then, I will. But not really.)**

Swifttail: Whoa, you sound like Rainpath when she accidentally litters on the fresh-kill pile.

Rainpath: SHUT UP SWIFTTAIL!! *stares at audience sweetly* My dear friend over here is just joking, _right_, Swifttail? *chokes Swifttail threateningly*

Swifttail *choked*: Mmph, ermph, yeamph--

Mintleaf: So much for being good commentators. *sarcastic*

Rainpath: Hey, Mintleaf. I have one question.

Mintleaf: On with it, earthling.

Rainpath: Huh? Well, anyways. Why are you called Mintleaf? You don't seem so cool or choking or hot to me.

Mintleaf: That is because I began taking catmint ever since I was a frail, sickly kit. *grabs sprig of catmint* The truth is, I've come to this show to eat up your catmint. I must eat a sprig every five minutes, and the world is continuously running out of catmint everyday! Isn't that ridiculous?

Rainpath and Swifttail: OMG!!! PIKACHU AND ESPEON ARMY, CHARGEEEE!!!!!

Mintleaf *looking bored*: Move on, my army of legendary Pokemon.

-Army of legendary Pokemon defeats Pikachu and Espeon army **(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! xO PIKACHU!! ESPEON!!)**

Swifttail *beginning to pick up personality from Mintleaf*: How the -BEEP- did you catch those?

Mintleaf *shrugs*: I gave them some of your catmint.

Rainpath and Swifttail *screams and runs around like maniacs*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mintleaf *flicks tail dismissively*: Let us begin the show.

Swifttail *escapes a flamethrower (attack) from Moltreos*: CURSE YOU FLAMETHROWER! WAIT FLAMETHROWER! RAINPATH!!!

Rainpath *passes Swifttail a flamethrower and kills all legendary Pokemon with flamethrowers (except for some, because they liked them and let them go into their PokeBalls for the freaking future)*: OH YEAH! Well then! Time for the Fighting Allegiances!

Swifttail *puts on glasses* (**o.O**): This week's vocabulary words are: **Defense **and **Attack** and **Stamina**! **(Yes, get Lionblaze plushies for saying these three vocab words.)**

**ThunderClan**

Contestant:

Lionblaze~ golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Comments:**

Firestar: I mean, like totally *squeals like she-kit*, Lionblaze is like, duh, a part of a prophecy, and, like totally! *squeals again* I mean, he is like, like, like totally, I mean, THE BUB CAN _FIGHT_!! **(Don't ask me why Firestar is squealing Like Totally. A very gay boy in my fifth grade class used to squeal that all the time.)**

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and a Hollyleaf with stars in her fur: Why the fluff did you not tell us the prophecy earlier, and now YOU ARE TELLING _ALL THE CLANS _THE PROPHECY DURING AN _OLYMPIC GAME_?!!!?

Mintleaf *eyes shine*: JAYFEATHER!!! *looks at Jayfeather like he's a pot of gold/catmint*

Firestar *growls*: Stop looking Jayfeather like he's some kind of treasure from StarClan up high!

Mintleaf *eyes twinkle*: You're RIGHT! He _must _be!!

Jayfeather *snicker*: Dunno if it feels good or bad to be admired by someone like this...

Firestar: Quit the smug attitude, Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: What, just because you have less fangirls than me-- *gets into catfight with Firestar*

Mintleaf: GO GO JAYFEATHER GO GO!!

**RiverClan**

Mintfur~ light gray tabby tom

**Comments:**

Mistystar: Because--

Rainpath: Hey, Mintfur. I have a question. *flicks tail*

Mintfur: What?

Rainpath: Do you take catmint?

Mintfur: What the-- Er, no. It's for cats with greencough. Why?

Rainpath *weeps*: YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE PURE BEAUTY OF CATMINT!! IT DOES NOT JUST CURE GREENCOUGH, IT IS ADDICTING!!

Mintfur: er... o.O

Mistystar *Growls*: grrr....

**WindClan**

Heathertail~ pretty light (light as in COLORING, not WEIGHT) brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Comments:**

Ashstar **(Phew. Almost wrote Onestar. Yes, we DID NOT sit vigil for him. :D)**: I believe ThunderClan sent out Lionblaze. We are going to use his weaknesses against him. His love, for example.

Lionblaze: THANK YOU! I would _love _to do that for you!! *hugs Ashstar*

Crowfeather: Hey! No hittin' on my mommy!

Swifttail *smirks*: Aw, Crowy! You're such a good son for your mother-- I mean _Mommy_, if you insist. *cackles evilly*

Audience: AHAHAHAHA!! Crowy, Crowy, loves her Mommy!! xD

Leafpool: CROWY! DON'T FORGET ME!!

Audience: Bwahahaha. Crowy, Crowy, loves Leafy 'n Mommy!

Crowfeather *face turns red*: CURSE YOU, SWIFTTAIL!

Swifttail: Thank you! *smiles sweetly*

-Nightcloud slaps Crowfeather-

Nightcloud: Cheater!!

_Feathertail comes down from StarClan._

Feathertail *slaps Crowfeather*: CHEATER!! How can you cheat on us for your MOMMY?!

Audience *bursts into laughter, leaving a red-faced Crowfeather*

Rainpath: o.O Let's move on to ShadowClan.

Mintleaf *chews catmint*: I shall have fun enjoying the rest of this show.

**ShadowClan**

Tigerheart~ dark brown tabby tom

**Comments:**

Blackstar: We think Tigerheart may have gotten Tigerstar's powers of fighting!!

Firestar *leaps out of catfight with Jayfeather*: *mutters* Like totally? Yeah, right.

Snowbird's new kits Whitekit, Pigeonkit, and Wingkit: BWACKSTAR IS WIGHT!!

Mintleaf *sarcastic*: Oh, Blackstar. I should've known you stayed in the nursery these moons. These cute little kits are just like you. **(Get it or not, I don't care.)**

Blackstar *growls*: Grrrr...

Snowbird: Don't talk like that to Blackkit-- I mean, Blackstar!

Swifttail: Muahaha... we paid Snowbird ten pounds of catmint to say that... *smirks evilly*

**SkyClan**

Sharpclaw~ dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Comments:**

Leafstar: Sharpclaw is--

Sageheart, Mintcloud **(Cute, not-making-sense NAMES!! xD)**, Tinycloud, Bouncetail, Rockfall: LEAFSTAR SUCKS! HER OPINION DOESN'T MATTER!

Leafstar: How can you just--

Mintleaf *sighs*: Leafstar, Leafstar. Understand that the truth is you _do _suck.

**BloodClan**

Laser~ very pale ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and bright yellow eyes

**Origin of Name:** (HAD TO PUT THIS UP!!) Laser used to be named Flash, but his mother, Ginger was fascinated by Fangflash's laser eyes while watching the previous episodes. So she changed his name into Laser.

**Comments:**

Scourge: Win, Laser, or else--

Mintleaf: Or else?

Scourge: Or else I'll rip him into shreds!

Mintleaf *bursts laughing*: HAAHAHAHAHAHA! You, a wimp like that? RIPPING CATS INTO SHREDS?! BAHAHAHAHAHA *laughs like Spongebob Squarepants* THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF!

Scourge *growls*:GRRRR! I will rip you into shreds--

Mintleaf: Hell, is that possible? *slaughters Scourge* Okay, results: NOT POSSIBLE! We will not sit vigil for Scourge! Yayzas! The new leader of BloodClan is Butterfly!

_Butterfly~ small bright cream she-**KIT** with yellow eyes and faint dark cream stripes_

Butterfly's Mother, Cream: What??!! BUTTERFLY IS JUST A KIT!!

Mintleaf: EXACTLY!

Swifttail: A young kit is ingenious and imaginative, thus making her capable of rebuilding vast and creative new cultures and life styles of the Clan. A young kit is able to fabricate a new Clan, enriching it, and enabling it to do many new and never-done things no cat can be imagine to do. Young kits, in fact, make better leaders than full-grown cats.

Rainpath *giggles*: That's Swifttail switched into GEEK MODE!

Swifttail: Is it you, Rainpath, who clicked that single menacing button located on my furry ginger-and-white, distinctive back? I must inform you that it is indeed very irritating and is causing me to waste a vast amount of my breath, so I wish you to stop, because, overall, it is tormenting me and-- UGH!! JUST SWITCH THE THING OFF!!

Rainpath: OH FINE!

* * *

Mintleaf: Now that our contestants are all ready, the sport will soon begin!

Rainpath: First of all, some recognitions we would like to make!

Swifttail: Thanks to all our reviewers, for giving such entertaining and helpful reviews!

Mintleaf: Thanks to our guest commentator today, _me_!

Rainpath: And thanks to you all reading or watching,

All: WARRIOR OLYMPICS!!

Swifttail: See you all next time! Bye!

Mintleaf: Yeah! *carries catmint away*

Rainpath and Swifttail: DARN! *gets into catfight with Mintleaf*

_Narrator: See you! Bye! Keep your ears pricked for the next chapter!_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Review! I am aiming to get 10 reviews for this chappy!**

**And THANKS for your reviews! 46 now!! xD**

**AIM FOR 50!!**

**The one who reviews the 50th review gets...**

**A Crowfeather plushie!! Muahaha, attracting enough??**


	9. FIGHTING

**OMG! I'm _so _sorry! I haven't been updating the Olympics for like-- FOREVER! xD So I shall NOW! Sorry! xD *gives all readers and reviewers a big, wet sorry hug* Now! Our commentator is~~~ ohmigosh, has-been-waiting-so-long-sorry-I-apologize-to-you Icy (Icethroat and Sunstorm)! xD Now I shall BEGIN! FIGHTING!! xD Duh? I want but can't let Lionblaze win if I want a big twist... GUESS! xD Ooh! Starting from the next allegiances chapter, people should bid on who they think will win first. If they guess it right, they will get a special prize like they can choose the next sport after that sport, they can be the next commentator, or I can give them a secret chapter or something for them! xD Will begin next chapter! Now... FIGHTING!! xD**

**Oh yes. Plushies.**

**50th Reviewer~~ Crowfeather Plushie~~ Goes To... Macey-The-Invisible! Now you are just LUCKY! xD**

**60th Reviewer~~ Surprising... Nightcloud-in-clown-suit-and-paint-marks-on-face-mua-haha-plushie!~~ Goes To... OOH! Tinygoldie11 OwO WOW! YOU ARE L.U.C.K.Y!**

**And the Lionblaze plushie for saying vocab words _Defense_, _Attack_, and _Stamina_... First to say it...**

**JAYFEATHER FAN19!! Celebrate! Now is our chappy...**

* * *

**FIGHTING**

_A blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes, a ginger she-cat with white patches and a white tail, and amber eyes, a white she-cat with a light-gray-striped tail, bluish flecks, and blue eyes, and a black she-cat with yellow eyes walked quickly onto the stage._

Rainpath *looks up*: Good, the narrator didn't introduce us yet--

Narrator: _The blue-gray she-cat is Rainpath, the ginger-and-white she-cat is Swifttail, the white she-cat is Icethroat, and the black she-cat is Sunstorm. So there._

Rainpath *groans*: Oh, holy catnip! May you stop doing what--

Icethroat: HIIIII!!!! IS EVERYBODY WATCHING ME?! OMS! OMS! I'M ON TV!! xD

Swifttail: What's TV...? Teleport V-Pad or something like that?

Sunstorm *rolls eyes*: Off fashion! They are these cool magical boxes with black-and-white screens **(Get it? black and white! xD Okay that was lame xD xD)**

Icethroat: Look, this is my BEST FWIEND-- I mean, FRIEND! She's SUNSTORM!!

Swifttail: o.O Okay. Let's begin! Our sport today is Fighting. Let us begin introducing our contestants!

Rainpath *chews catmint*: Wait! We have to introduce our new bodyguards first.

Swifttail *nods nods*: OH YEAH! My new bodyguard is... Jirachi! xD

Rainpath: And mine's is MEW! xD xD xD Yay!

Icethroat *cackles*: I have PIKACHU! Pika-pi! xD

Swifttail: o.O OMS! Is that my old Pikachu?!

Sunstorm *nods*: Icethroat tells me she bought it with 10 pounds of catmint in hell.

Rainpath and Swifttail: o.O OMS!

Icethroat: Yay! Pika! Anyways, ThunderClan has Lionblaze! OMG! He is part of a prophecy! OMG! OMG! OM--

Swifttail *geek mode*: Would you please just quit this absolutely insane shrieking that is making my eardrums continuously rattle about ten times the average amount and making me regret having such wonderfully acute and sensitive hearing? RAINPATH!!!! SWITCH. IT. OFF!

Rainpath *giggles*: Hehe. Anyways! My Clan, RiverClan sent out... Mintfur! It's amazing he doesn't take catmint... *swallows catmint*

Sunstorm *flicks tail*: WindClan sends out fat Heathertail. They think they are able to use fat Heathertail to make Lionblaze not dare to hurt her!

Fatheathertail **(Yes, I changed her name.)**: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT! I SHALL SLAUGHTER YOU, SUNSTORM! I WILL ALSO SLAUGHTER YOU, AUTHOR!

**_Oo-Rainpath-oO (the author): _OMS! How dare you say that! I shall zap you with my mad scientist laser gun V-4000 after you lose this sport! And if Lionblaze kills you first, I shall let 50 pounds of catmint fall onto ThunderClan camp from the sky to thank him, then continuously zap your dead body and ashes for centuries with a machine gun and three flamethrowers!! **

Swifttail *claps paws, back in normal mode*: Great, author! Now, ShadowClan, _my _Clan, sent out... Tigerheart! How abnormal! They think he may have gotten Tigerstar's powers!

Icethroat *dances happy dance*: SkyClan chose Sharpclaw!! OMS! OMS! OMS! WILL HE WIN?! OMS! OM--

Fatheathertail: JEEZ! Even _you _are getting annoying! What's wrong with the guest commentator these days?!

Icethroat *lifts flamethrower*: I'm joining the author's club now! *dances the "Fatheathertail is Huge" dance*

Fatheathertail: Oh, fox-dung... *groans*

Rainpath: The last Clan, BloodClan sent... Laser! BAHAHA *Maniac Spongebob laugh*! He was actually named after Fangflash's laser eyes! OMS! We _must _let BloodClan's new leader say a few words!

Butterfly: Mwe want cwatmwint! *jumps up trying to catch a butterfly*

Swifttail: Why, cute little Butterfly is talking like Icethroat!

Icethroat *unsheathes claws*: HWOW DWARE WOU!

Audience: *Does the Spongebob laugh* bAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHHA!

Icethroat: *whimpers* WOU WARE SWO MWEAN!

Rainpath *giggles*: We stuffed catmint in her mouth, that's why! Shhh, it's a secret! Anyways, the contest begins!

Sunstorm: Lionblaze will VS Fatheathertail first. This shall be the first fighting game, and we shall enjoy it! xD Good luck, FATHEATHERTAIL!

_Our referee today is Pikachu! Pikachu feels like it, so we gladly let him._

Tawnypelt: WHAT THE F-- Wait, never mind. *looks at the flamethrowers in the commentators' paws*

**Dalalalala! **_Sandstorm blows the trumpet. **PIKAPI! **Pikachu cries out (signal for starting)_

Swifttail: Our fighting grounds for this game will take place in one of WindClan's big moors with soft grass. WindClan gets the advantage because Lionblaze is stronger.

Rainpath: Now...

Sunstorm: It...

Icethroat: BEGINS!!!!!!!!!! *squeals loudly*

Swifttail: Now, Lionblaze swipes a strong blow and hits Fatheathertail square in the chest! Now, he is _ruthless _against her! I'm afraid WindClan's theory is wrong till the tip of the sky!

Rainpath *lashes tail*: Fatheathertail staggers upward quickly, only to meet another powerful blow of Lionblaze's! Of course, she's too fat, that's why she's so slow! *dances the Fatheathertail is Huge dance with Icethroat*

Fatheathertail: OMS! CURSE YOU!!!

Icethroat *speechless* *holds up flamethrower*

Sunstorm: Blood is gushing steadily out of Fatheathertail's pelt! I hope Lionblaze kills her! *fingers crossed for Fatheathertail to die*

Icethroat: AWWW! Fatheathertail doesn't die yet! She gave Lionblaze a feeble scratch! And then Lionblaze leaps on her! Ouch! Lionblaze is a huge, strong tom! It must hurt to be squashed by him!

Swifttail: Lionblaze places his paw on Fatheathertail's throat, one claw unsheathed! Referees! It is confirmed that Lionblaze has won! He is advancing to the next round! WindClan is out!!

Rainpath: AHAHA! WINDCLAN LOST AGAIN! WINDCLAN SUCKS! HAHA!

Icethroat *joins Rainpath*: AHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, WINDCLAN!! *dodges blows from WindClan warriors and Ashstar*

Sunstorm: The next match is ShadowClan verses RiverClan! Because Tigerheart is stronger than Mintfur, RiverClan gets an advantage. The fighting grounds shall be near the stream.

**Dalalalala! **_Sandstorm blows the trumpet. **PiKAPI! **Pikachu cries out! Yay Pika! xD_

Swifttail: And so it begins! Tigerheart already has Mintfur pinned down. But Mintfur struggles, then launches his back legs towards Tigerheart's belly... and...

Rainpath: IT HITS! Tigerheart is launched backwards, and he lands swiftly onto the ground on all fours. My, that kick of Mintfur should've been quite a bellyache... Anyways! Tigerheart now sidesteps as Mintfur attempts to leap on him. Then he swats his tail across the ground Mintfur is standing on... and...

Sunstorm: TRIPS MINTFUR! **(Yes, you see the pattern??)** Mintfur is once again pinned down, but is he able to escape again? Mintfur plants his teeth onto Tigerheart's shoulder! And...

Icethroat: TIGERHEART STAGGERS IN PAIN! But he feebly placed a paw with one claw unsheathed on Mintfur's throat. He has won! RiverClan is now out!

Swifttail: The next match is SkyClan verses BloodClan! Who will win?! The fighting grounds, because we decide to be mean to both Sharpclaw and Laser, it is still the same RiverClan grounds! **(Me: In other words, they were too lazy to move to other places.) **SHUT UP!

**Dalalalala! **_Sandstorm blows the trumpet, then pants. It's hard to blow it so many times!! **PIKAPI! **Pikachu over here has no prob._

Rainpath: So, Sharpclaw is definitely stronger. We were quite mean to BloodClan, but so? Sharpclaw leaped onto Laser, pinning the tom down. Then he delivers a harsh bite on his shoulders. Laser is hurt, but not badly. He is able to launch a strong kick on Sharpclaw's belly, and...

Sunstorm: IT MISSES! Sharpclaw had learned from watching Tigerheart and Mintfur's battle. He quickly pushes Laser into the stream! Oh, no! Now...

Icethroat: Laser is all wet! He staggers up from the stream, and launches himself onto Sharpclaw! They switched sides! They are pushing each other with their cheeks, using strength to compete! Laser has a good chance of losing, and getting a cold.

Swifttail: Oh! Laser's cheek is so wet, Sharpclaw slips... into the stream! Laser pins him down now! And places that paw of victory! OMS! HEE WON!!!!!!!!

Rainpath *completely awed*: Oh my catmint! That is _amazing_! Anyways, our remaining Clans are now: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and BloodClan. They will definitely get medals and points, but who will win the golden medal?

**DADIHFDSFHWLALAJDSI! **_OH NO! NIGHTMARE! Sandstorm is so tired she lets Squirrelflight blow the trumpet... OMS!!! **PIKAPI! **Pikachu is still in good condition. ^^_

Sunstorm: Now, it's obvious Lionblaze would've won if he versed Laser or Tigerheart, so we're just gonna be unfair again and let whoever wins this match: Laser or Tigerheart verse Lionblaze in the finals. The fighting grounds is ThunderClan's Sky Oak. BEGIN!

Icethroat *flicks tail*: Tigerheart, as always, has a great headstart. He has Laser pinned down, and Laser, while struggling, got so many grass and leaves on his cheek and pelt! Would that be an advantage? Will he be as lucky?

Swifttail: Well, Laser dives under Tigerheart, between his legs. Ouch. Poor Tigerheart. Quickly, Tigerheart jumps up and lands on Laser. Places the lucky paw. Tigerheart WON!

Rainpath: So now, it's Lionblaze VS Tigerheart! The fighting grounds will be in...

Sunstorm: Let us gather to the atomic teleport pad! *runs to a small yellow circle, steps in it, and teleports*

_All cats did the same._

_Now they are in ThunderClan's old territory, the Sandy Hollow. Somehow it was fixed! It is the best place to fight!_

**DADILIJKSKINDLKKK! **_DANG! Now it's Leafpool! OMS! **PIKAPI! **Pikachu is still not tired, since he does that everyday. ^^_

Icethroat: This will be a major final. Lionblaze licks his paws, and then pins Tigerheart down quickly. What will Tigerheart be able to do? Will he escape the strong grasp of Lionblaze? Or will he lose? Okay, thank me. At least I _tried._

Swifttail *yawns*: Who knows the finals can be so boring. Lionblaze already placed da...

Rainpath: VICTORY PAW!

Sunstorm: So now, here are the results! ThunderClan has won! DUH!

**Da Resultes:**

1ST PLACE~ LIONBLAZE (Duh! xD) _He receives a gold medal from Firestar, the representative of ThunderClan. ThunderClan gets three points!_

2ND PLACE~ TIGERHEART (Hmm... maybe he did have powers!)_ He receives a silver medal from Blackstar, the representative of ShadowClan. ShadowClan receives two points!_

3RD PLACE~ LASER (Butterfly: Gwood! Gwood!) _He receives a bronze medal from Cream (Butterfly's Mommy xD), the represe__tative of BloodClan. BloodClan earns one point._

**Here Are The Rankings Now!**

1st Place **ShadowClan **with Seven Points

2nd Place **ThunderClan **with Six Points

3rd Place **BloodClan **with Four Points

4th Place **Tied----RiverClan----SkyClan **with Three Points

5th Place **WindClan **with One Point

* * *

Rainpath: Now, we shall make recognitions! Finally, a game with no stunning result! xD

**Recognitions To Make:**

Icethroat21, Our Guest Commentators

All Our Awesome Reviewers: **(Yes, I shall list them down!)** _Jayfeather Fan19, Remember-Snowkit-And-Smokepaw, Novus Ordu Seclorum, Dove's Quill, Brightstar's Promise, brackenfurlover, The Wolfie, Galadriadhar, Wildstar272819, icethroat21, Poisongrrl, ashe, Nightshimmer, Silverstorm of RiverClan, Macey-The-Invisible, WarriorsAddicted, -WarriorDude-, Hiddenfilly, scourgelover, Moonstream-Sunstripe, Puff Pastry Breadbug, Stormstar205, _and _Tinygoldie11_! Wow. It's amazing that we've gotten so much reviews!

Swifttail: Make sure you watch the next episode of

Audience: WARRIOR OLYMPICS!

Icethroat *shrugs*: I hope you all enjoyed this episode and is now screaming OMS! OMS! OMS! THIS EPISODE IS AWESOME! OMS! OMS! OMS! OM--

Swifttail, Sunstorm, and Rainpath: QUIT IT! xD

Oh yeah...

**_Oo-Rainpath-oO (da awesome author) _*zaps Fatheathertail and kills her again and again and burns her ashes 193802493849324 times and does that for a century with flamethrowers, machine guns, and laser guns*: MUAHAHAHA! GOAL ACHIEVED! Come and JOIN ME FOR DA FUN!**

Rainpath, Swifttail, Icethroat, Sunstorm all begin zapping Fatheathertail's dead body and ashes again and again.

**_-BEEP-_**

**_-CENSORED!-_**

**_-WARNING: MAY CONTAIN BLOOD, CRUEL MURDER, AND HIGHLY ABUSIVE VIOLENCE.-_**

Narrator: _End of episode! Bye! _

* * *

**Tada? Enjoyed it? Well, 70th reviewer gets whatever plushie they want! BYE! Read and review! xD**

**~~Rainy**


	10. Long Jump Allegiances

**OMG! Bad me! I haven't been updating for such a LONG time! Well, I've been on a three-day-slumber party and when I was about to update this, so when I just finished the author's note, I had to go. Then I came back just now, and I accidentally deleted it. So pooh me... Well, just to set you up, I will have a pretty long author's note...**

**Commentator Today: Gemsight (Macey-The-Invisible) with a special surprise scene, idea from brackenfurlover.**

**Sport Today: Long Jump.**

**Yeah, like I said last time, you can now BID on who will win in each allegiances chapter. Fill out this form to bid:**

Name:

Bidding On:

Bidding For:

**Yeah. Name is your cat's name, bidding on is the name of the cat you will bid on, and bidding for is what you want to get if your bid is right. And, additionally, now my reviewers have three ways to enter the show: as commentator, as successful bidder, and as... guess what? As A CONTESTANT! It was Nightshimmer's idea, so she gets to be a contestant today. Yippee!! Anyways, as for the plushies to give out...**

**70th Reviewer~~ Our lubly... COBY!! She gets whatever plushie she wants.**

**OMG! We reached 80 now. Now my Warriors Olympics has 84 reviews! Thanks to you all, of course! Luv ya guys! I'll update faster this time, promise!**

**80th Reviewer~~ Wildstar!! Well, I will give out this special set... a Crowfeather hugging Leafpool plushie! xD Aww, isn't that sooo cute?!**

**Let's aim for 100 reviews now. The 90th reviewer gets a... Nightcloud cushion (Used for strangling and punching)!**

**100th reviewer will get a GRAND PRIZE! It will be the whole set of all the commentators that ever appeared so far: Rainpath, Swifttail, Fangflash, Icethroat, Sunstorm, Mintleaf, Dapplesong, and then, Gemsight! Isn't that awesome? Well then, REVIEW NOW!!**

**P.S. By the way, I'm letting Fatheathertail revive cuz we gotta have more fun torturing her, eh? xD**

**P.S.S. Oh! By the way, here's the form to fill out for being the contestant.**

Cat Name:

Appearance:

Clan:

Sport:

**Yeah, fill it out, and you are gonna rock.**

* * *

**WARRIOR CATS OLYMPICS ALLEGIANCES**

**2009, THE LAKE**

**LONG JUMP ALLEGIANCES**

_A group of flashy cats pranced onto the stage gleefully. The group consists of: a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes, a ginger she-cat with white patches, a white tail, and amber eyes, and a small, pretty silver crystal-patterned she-cat with big, sparkly bright blue eyes. _

Rainpath: Hello, everybody. Welcome to...

Group of Bored Apprentices: **Warrior Olympics...**

Swifttail: C'mon! Be more energetic! Say it again!

Group of Bored Apprentices: **WARRIOR OLYMPICS!**

Rainpath *nod*: Good job! That's the voice we want! Well, welcome back to Warrior Olympics, and today, our guest commentator is...

Swifttail *smiles*: Our small, pretty GEMSIGHT!!

Gemsight: Yeah!! YAY! *glances at Rainpath's eyes* OOOH! Your eyes are soooo shiny!! OMS! OMS! *dances around Rainpath and paws at Rainpath's eyes*

Rainpath: Ouch! Don't do that!

Gemsight: I'm sorry. Look! There are shinier things! Look at my Brackenfur plushie I got before! I polished it until it is ooper shiny!! Shiny, shiny, shiny! *dances the I Love Shiny Dance*

Dapplesong *suddenly is beside Gemsight* *snatches Brackenfur plushie*: MUAHAHA! DA BRACKENFUR PLUSHIE IZ MINE! *runs away*

Gemsight *sobs*: It was so shiny... WAH! **(Yeah, this was brackenfurlover's idea. LOL.)**

Swifttail *frowns*: Erm, well then, let us begin introducing our contestants for today.

Rainpath *flicks tail*: Our sport today is Long Jump.

Gemsight *recovers*: Ooh! RiverClan cats have such sparkly pelts! *stares at Rainpath's pelt*

Swifttail *shoves Gemsight away*: Please don't bother. She always sets the scent markers in the wrong place. That's why it's all wet, sleek, and shiny.

Gemsight: Eew!

Rainpath *glares at Swifttail, then glances at audience innocently*: Aww, Swifttail, hahaaha! *slaps Swifttail* That was just the _funniest joke ever_!! *shoots Swifttail a quick, threatening glance*

Swifttail (doesn't wanna be choked again): Mrph, yeah, it was such a funny joke, right? *shudders*

Gemsight *blinks*: Okay, let's start with ThunderClan, then!

**ThunderClan**

Contestant:

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Comments:**

Firestar *receives sharp glance from Sandstorm*: Sandstorm... rules.... she... pwns... all... kitteh... butts... She... is... the... fastest... runner... in...in... in... ThunderClan... *gasps* **(Yeah, Sandstorm made him say that.)**

Squirrelflight and Leafpool: Go go Sandstorm let's go!

Gemsight: Yah, Sandstorm's a brat over here. *smiles* ^-^

Firestar *glances at the dangerous Sandstorm*: N-no... Sandstorm... is... awesome... she's... nooo.... brat...!

Rainpath *shrugs*: Poor little Firestar.

**RiverClan**

Contestant:

Minnowpaw- dark gray she-cat

**Comments:**

Mistystar: Minnowpaw has gained truimph for RiverClan once. I trust that she will do the same this time, winning RiverClan the name of victory. RAINPATH, TURN. IT. OFF!

Rainpath *giggles*: Have I mentioned that Mistystar's body functions the same way as Swifttail's? That's the GeekMistyMode. xD

Mistystar *growls*: RAINPATH, I SAID TURN IT OFF! It is extremely irritating, you have to know!

Rainpath: Fine, fine! *clicks button on Mistystar's back*

Swifttail *pats Mistystar on the back*: I know, how you feel, don't worry.

**WindClan**

Contestant:

Nightshimmer- black she-cat with silver eyes that shimmer with starlight

**Comments:**

Ashstar *cocks head*: Who is Nightshimmer?

Rainpath: She's our first guest contestant! Didn't you read carefully?!

Ashstar *sighs*: I'm sorry!

Nightshimmer *dances*: I. Shall. Pwn. xD

Gemsight: Oh, hi, Nightshimmer! Good luck!

Nightshimmer *dances awkwardly*: I. Shall. Pwn!

Gemsight *tilts head*: What? HEY! YOUR EYES ARE SOOOO SHINY! EVEN SHINIER THAN RAINPATH'S! *dances awkwardly along with Nightshimmer*

Swifttail *shakes head, sighs*: Sorry, audiences. They took too much catmint this morning.

**ShadowClan**

Contestant:

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Comments:**

Blackstar: Snaketail is the fastest runner of ShadowClan. I believe he can do a fairly great job. **(I dunno if Snaketail really is or not, but I always think the cats with the suffix 'tail sound fast. :3)**

Swifttail *lifts chest proudly*: But he's not as fast as _me_!

Snaketail: But too bad, you're a commentator. You can't be a contest--

Swifttail *lifts flamethrower* *blinks sweetly*: Yes?

Snaketail: N-never mind me.

**SkyClan**

Contestant:

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

**Comments:**

Leafstar (She finally gained back the respect of certain warriors): Tinycloud is the smallest cat of SkyClan. She can leap high, she can run fast. She is the obvious choice.

Tinycloud *lifts chest proudly*: See?! I'm awesome!

Bouncetail and Rockfall: You rock, Tinycloud! *dances*

**BloodClan**

Contestant:

Dribble- ginger tom with orange eyes

**Comments:**

Butterfly: Dribble is my father! *mewls playfully*

Cream *gasps*: OMS! Butterfly can talk properly now!

Swifttail: Wow, now Butterfly talks better than Icethroat.

Rainpath *giggles*: I'm sure Butterfly will make a better leader than Scourge.

Gemsight: OMS! Butterfly is SHINY ALL OVER!! *dances and paws every part of Butterfly*

Butterfly: WAHCH!

Gemsight: So shiny, so shiny, SO SHINY!!

* * *

Gemsight: Now that we've introduce our contestants, the sport will begin very soon!

Swifttail *scoffs*: Yeah, like next year.

Rainpath: Shut up, Swifttail! That was top secret...!

Gemsight *shrugs*: Well, now that **Oo-Rainpath-oO **just posted this chapter on , this is no longer top secret.

Swifttail and Rainpath *Mewing in Unision*: DANG!

Gemsight: Well, bye, everybody! I'm going to look for one of those shiny stones in RiverClan territory again... *stalks off*

Rainpath *shrugs*: Bye, everyone!

Swifttail: Yeah, see ya!

_Narrator: Keep your tails up, for the next chapter will come--_

Rainpath and Swifttail: NEXT YEAR!

* * *

**I know, sorry. This was a shorter-than-usual chapter, and not that funny. But I am really tired and half-asleep at the moment, so spare my life, please. Fill out the forms, tell me what you want! Watch out for the next episode! Be patient (and I mean REALLY patient)! Jkay.**

**Well, REVIEW!!**

**~~Rainy~~**


	11. LONG JUMP

**O.M.G.**

***screams again and again until dies***

**WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!! *screams and dances crazily* OMG! I love you guys!!!!! Sooooo! Plushies and Prizes HANDOUT TIME!!! ~~~**

**90th Reviewer~~~ WILLOWMIST! YAY! You got a... Nightcloud voodoo doll and some pins!! Yeah, it's for strangling and punching. HAVE FUN WITH IT!! *smiles happily***

**And... *holds flashlight under chin***

**Here is our 100th Reviewer. DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

**-Mickey Mouse music plays for three seconds-**

**Oops! That's not the one I meant to play. Wait wait wait...**

**-Creepy Shadowy music begins playing-**

**That's right! **

**Our 100th reviewer...**

**SIMPLICITYY22!!!! *screams like a fangirl***

**Yes, Simplicityy22, you get the grand set of all the commentators there ever was... Rainpath. Swifttail. Fangflash. Icethroat. Sunstorm. Dapplesong. Mintleaf. Gemsight. *screams to death* I know, that's AWESOME! Right?? Anyways!! Since we've reached 100 reviews, and *gasps* over 10 chapters... I will have a special challenge for all of you. In your reviews... write a short summary for a Fantasy/Tragedy fic including... I don't know, HOLLYLEAF AND ASHFUR?! *gasps* Still, I will choose the best summary, and to the one who wrote it... a secret chapter. DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! Anyways, yah! Well, enjoy! Long Jump!!**

* * *

**LONG JUMP**

_A party stepped onto the stage, consisting of: Rainpath, a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes; Swifttail, a ginger she-cat with white patches and a white tail, and amber eyes; and finally, Roseflower, a beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes._

Rainpath *looks up*: Dang! You introduced us. Gosh, narrator! You're so unfair! C'mon, add a "beautiful" before Swifttail and I, too!

Narrator *snorts*: _Fine, let's do that all over again._

_A party stepped onto the stage, consisting of: Rainpath, a BEAUTIFUL blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes; Swifttail, a BEAUTIFUL ginger she-cat with white patches and a whitetail, and amber eyes; and finally, Roseflower, a beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes._

Narrator *scowls*: _"Beautiful" sounds so weird with the description of you two._

Swifttail *tapes Narrator's mouth*: Just in case you don't know what the Narrator just said, he said "'Beautiful' is a word that perfectly matches you two!" ^-^

Roseflower: I can't believe somebody is possibly eviler than me! *scoffs*

Rainpath *narrows eyes*: Yeah, this is our beautiful guest commentator today, Roseflower.

Roseflower *growls*: I want to kill you two.

Swifttail *lashes tail*: Kill us and no catmint.

Roseflower: I can just steal it.

Swifttail: There's a voice-activated lock. And pawprint matching lock, too. And DNA testing lock. And--

Roseflower: I love you.

Rainpath *shrugs*: Well, that made a difference. Anyways, our sport today is Long Jump! *grabs catmint to chew*

Roseflower *sticks out tongue like excited puppy*: CWATMWINT! CWATMWINT!

_Swifttail puts Roseflower into a locked cage._

Swifttail: There, we've handled her. There's a mini TV inside that cage so she can commentate with us. Now, let us introduce the contestants!

Roseflower *sniff*: Why is this TV black-and-white screened? Anyways... ThunderClan sent out Sandstorm for this sport. They say she is the fastest runner of ThunderClan. Well, at least Sandstorm _made _Firestar say so.

Sandstorm *sniffs rudely*: Excuse me? What did you just say?

Roseflower: I'm in this cage made of metal. You can't get me.

Rainpath: o.O Well, RiverClan sent out Minnowpaw! She was one strong contestant in Catback Riding. Will she truimph for RiverClan once again?

Swifttail: WindClan sent out, our first reviewer-contestant ever... _Nightshimmer_!

Nightshimmer: I shall pwn everyone!

Rainpath: Is she still taking so much catmint?

Ashstar *shakes head*: After having to live with her for two days, I know that she says that all the time.

Fatheathertail *scoffs*: We shouldn't put our hopes high for _this _cat...

Swifttail: Hey, Nightshimmer. We give you permission to borrow a machine gun. *tosses machine gun to Nightshimmer*

Nightshimmer: BWAAHAHAHAHAH! *shoots 20 holes in Fatheathertail* **(Yeah. I promised you she'd come back with more torturing. :3)**

Roseflower: ShadowClan sent out Snaketail, the fastest cat of ShadowClan. Would he able to jump as far, though?

Rainpath: SkyClan sent out... Tinycloud! They have a pretty good chance of winning, since Tinycloud is lightweighted, could run fast, and jump high!

Swifttail *nods*: That is so. And our last Clan, BloodClan has gotten Dribble up there, after a millenium of Butterfly pleading.

Roseflower: Now... the sport will begin!!

_The long jump field is a grassy field with a very, very long, 20 fox-lengths long sandy rectangle. The rectangle is 4 fox-lengths wide. That is where the cats jump. There is a long track behind the rectangle, and the cats run on the track, reach the rectangle, and jump. The cat who jumps the farthest wins._

_Our referee today is Jayfeather, since there's nothing a blind medicine cat like him can do. :3_

Jayfeather: HEY!

Tawnypelt *nod nod*: That makes sense.

Jayfeather: OMG, THAT'S MEAN! *growls*

Mintleaf *suddenly appears*: That's SOOO mean!! *growls at Tawnypelt*

-They both shut up when Swifttail whispered to Rainpath that she ought to get her flamethrower-

_Also, the one who measures the length is... _Dexter, from BloodClan. **(He was the top student in Swifttail's math class. Of course our dear Swifttail is the worst student.)**

_Oh, no. Sandstorm can't blow the trumpet, and Leafpool and Squirrelflight DEFINITELY DO NOT HAVE HER TALENT. So... **Dalalalala! **Graystripe blew the trumpet. (WTF? HE HAS TALENT??!!) _**BEEP! **_Jayfeather blew the whistle angrily. It was extra loud because of that._

Jayfeather *blinks*: Wow! I have a talent in blowing whistles!

Rainpath *frowns*: Yeah, right, like anyone doesn't.

Roseflower: Well, the order coming up of the performances will be... starting from ThunderClan to BloodClan.

**So... Sandstorm is up first!**

Sandstorm *takes deep breath*: Firestar, I want to hear you cheering when I'm running! *gives Firestar a glare*

Firestar: Y- yes!!

Swifttail: And Sandstorm begins! She dives foward and begins in an extraordinary speed. She's beginning to build even more speed, and now she's _very _fast. She's a few mouse-tails away from the rectangle, and a perfect timing comes for her to-- _jump_! Eh? Sandstorm didn't jump, and tripped over the sand, rolling four times forward. D-dexter, where did she land first when she tripped?

Dexter *shoves glasses **(Yes. He stole that from a Twoleg.)***: Yes. I've measured... half a fox-length.

Roseflower *laughs*: _That's _a bad score!

Sandstorm *glares at Firestar*: That's because I didn't hear Firestar cheering! **(oh, BAD BAD Sandstorm)**

Rainpath *holds up flamethrower*: Sandstorm, Sandstorm. You were the one who tripped, not Firestar. Have better sportsshe-catship **(and for toms it's sportstomship xD THAT WAS LAME xD xD)**, or...

Sandstorm *holds up paws*: I'M SORRY!

Swifttail *Flicks tail*: So, the score of Sandstorm is 1/2 a fox-length! That's our score for ThunderClan. They have no hope, pretty much.

_**Dalalalala! **Graystripe blew the trumpet. **BEEP! **Jayfeather blew the whistle._

**Now... Minnowpaw is up! **

Roseflower: Minnowpaw begins with a mild trot, slowly gaining speed as she runs more and more. Now she is the speed of when Sandstorm started... _and she leaps!_ She landed, not far, and not near. But good enough to beat ThunderClan. What do you say, Dexter?

Dexter: I've measured... *glasses crack* Dang! I have to steal another one after this... Anyways, I've measured three fox-lengths!

_-A round of applause-_

Rainpath: That was great, Minnowpaw! Better than Sandstorm, at least. It was quite interesting to see.

Minnowpaw *puffs up chest*: I hope I will help RiverClan win again!

Swifttail *mutters*: Impossible...

Minnowpaw *lifts an ear*: What did you say??

Roseflower: Pretend she said nothing. Anyways, the score of Minnowpaw of RiverClan is... 3 fox-lengths!

_**Dalalalala! **Graystripe is still in perfect condition. **BEEP! **Jayfeather blew the whistle again._

**Next up is, from WindClan, _NIGHTSHIMMER!!_**

Nightshimmer *rubs paws together*: I shall pwn... I shall pwn... Oh my StarClan, I _have to pwn! _

Rainpath: And so this begins. Nightshimmer begins building speed, getting faster and faster each second passes, and she trips! What? She tripped, but she suddenly sprang out so much and-- OMG! That was far!! D-Dexter? What you say?

Dexter *gasps*: I just measured... *croaks* eleven fox-lengths.

_A surprised gasp comes from the crowd, along with a huge round of applause._

Swifttail *gapes*: That was amazing... She tripped... How did she get so far?

Nightshimmer *grins*: I put a spring everywhere throughout the rectangle. That way when I trip, I still bounce up.

Tawnypelt *gasps*: She _cheated_!

Roseflower *narrows eyes*: Have we ever said that was cheating?

Tawnypelt *glares back*: Yeah, but in a way it _is _still ch--

Rainpath: Have we ever said that you _can't _cheat?

Tawnypelt *rolls eyes*: Yeah, but--

Swifttail: Tawnypelt, please. Do not get on our bad side.

Roseflower *bares fangs*: Exactly.

Tawnypelt *quivers*: S-sorry, g-go on.

_**Dalalalabiiiii! **Graystripe blew the trumpet, panting a bit. **BEEEEP! **Jayfeather blew the whistle, trying to be louder than the trumpet._

**Time for ShadowClan's performance!! Snaketail is UP!**

Snaketail *takes deep breath*: I will show everyone how strong ShadowClan is!

Swifttail *mutters*: You better. *mews in louder voice* Now, Snaketail takes another deep breath, runs forward... Wow, he sure is fast for a slow cat! *receives sharp glare from Snaketail* And now he builds speed... and _jumps_! Oh! Quite a short jump. But okay. Dexter, what do you say?

Dexter: That's about... two fox-lengths, I confirm.

Rainpath: So! That's one fox-length shorter than Minnowpaw's jump, but overall, it was just fine! But there's barely any hope left for ShadowClan to earn a medal.

Firestar: Ha, is _that _how strong ShadowClan is? Oh my catmint, I better go organize an attacking patrol to take over ShadowClan territory! **(I know, Firestar's all kittypetty and goody-goody. I AM NOT GONNA LET HIM DO THAT ANYMORE. In here, I have made him do this: exile Daisy, kick Purdy out, and stop taking in loners and kittypets! He should be aggressive when he has to, and kind when he must. Of course, that doesn't stop him from listening to Sandstorm all the time. Great, we've got that clear.)**

Snaketail *turns red, gets slapped by Blackstar*

Roseflower: Anyways, time for our most bidded on... SkyClan!

_**DalalBIIIIIFHDSF! **Graystripe *huff* is *huff* tired... **BEEEP! **Jayfeather is still desperately blowing the whistle._

**Tinycloud is... upppppppppppp! **

Tinycloud *does ten somersaults and three back flips*: I am sooooo ready!

Rainpath: And... she does another back flip and begins running! Wow, she's quite swift. Now she reached the rectangle... and _jumped_! A-amazing! That's such a high jump! Maybe as high as the Sky Oak in ThunderClan! *gasps* W-what? H-how come? Oh... I see... *sniffs* SkyClan cats can jump high. But it doesn't mean they can jump _far_. D-Dexter?

Dexter *jaw drops*: Um... that was 0.3425649 fox-length.

Swifttail *eyes flash, jaw drops, drooling*: NUMBERS NUMZBERZS! 957328592193401294832509285967 **(You see, she was creeped out by those numbers.)**

Roseflower *sighs*: After, all, our most-bidded-on failed us. She's definitely not going to win.

Rainpath *shakes head, upset*: Anyways, our last contestant will be BloodClan. What will they be able to achieve?

_We decided to not blow the trumpet and whistle for the rest of the day, because we don't want... bad noises._

**Dribble is on!!!**

Dribble *looks at Butterfly*: I will try, my best, daughter.

Butterfly *claps paws*: GWOODIE GOOD!

Roseflower: And Dribble begins... he is running in an exceptional pace... jumps... lands on his chin... WAIT! HE LANDED ON HIS CHIN! HAHAHA! Anyways, Dexter?

Dexter: Remarkable enough. Five fox-lengths.

Rainpath *nods*: That's good enough! Now, today, here are our results! The winning cat is... _Nightshimmer_!

Nightshimmer *bows*: Told ja I would pwn.

**And... the results of today!!**

1ST PLACE~ NIGHTSHIMMER (2 Bids) _She receives a gold medal from Ashstar, the representative of WindClan. WindClan gets three points!_

2ND PLACE~ DRIBBLE (Butterfly: Lubb Daddy!) _He receives a silver medal from Butterfly, the representative of BloodClan. ShadowClan receives two points!_

3RD PLACE~ MINNOWPAW (She really got a medal!) _She receives a bronze medal from Mistystar, the representative of RiverClan. RiverClan earns one point._

**Overall, these are the scores:**

1st Place **ShadowClan **with Nine Points

2nd Place **ThunderClan **with Six Points

3rd Place **Tied----BloodClan----RiverClan---WindClan **with Four Points

4th Place **SkyClan **with Three Points

* * *

Rainpath: Er, with a few surprising results and happenings, this is todays Warrior Olympics!

Swifttail: Thanks to you all, we've reached a hundred reviews!

Roseflower: And now the winning bidders!

Rainpath *dances*: DAPPLESONG AND WILLOWMIST!! *SCREAMS*

Swifttail: Here are their prizes!

_A Super ultra deluxe HUMONGOUS giant Brackenfur plushie lands on Dapplesong._

Dapplesong: OMS!!! BRACKENNFURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams again and again*

_An epic Jayfeather-hugging-the-stick-and-smiling plushie lands on Willowmist!_

Willowmist: OMG! AWWWWW!! THIS IS AWESOME! *screams again and again*

Roseflower: Seems like they liked their prizes. Now give me mine! *screeches*

Swifttail *rolls eyes*: Fine, fine. *lets Roseflower out of cage*

Rainpath: Here good girl! *tosses the catmint towards--*

**CRACK.**

_Crap! The screen cracked when Roseflower leaped on the camera to eat the catmint. Ah well, bye!! _

* * *

**I love you all for everything!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was soooo happy when I saw the Review Alert email. My 100th review! Everyone, I hope you love your prizes! Please note that I always plan out who I am going to make him/her win when I write the allegiances chapters. I have planned Nightshimmer for a very long time, as a gift to her for the splendid idea! Everybody, giddyup! REVIEW!! Love you guys! xD**

**~Rainy**


	12. Track and Field Allegiances

**Yeah, I'm finally updating! Our guest commentator today is WarriorsAddicted's Butterflywish, and our guest contestant is Moonstream-Sunstripe's... Swiftpaw!! Isn't that great? And our sport is Track and Field! This is our Allegiances of it!**

**

* * *

**

**WARRIOR CATS OLYMPIC ALLEGIANCES**

**2009, THE LAKE**

**TRACK AND FIELD ALLEGIANCES**

**Oh, yeah. The narrator changed, because our last narrator was too... how should we say this... _disobedient, _so we put catmint on him and let Roseflower eat him along with the catmint. Mwahaha, now THIS narrator is MUCH more obedient!!**

_A pretty (see what I mean?) blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes, a swift ginger she-cat with white patches and a white tail and amber eyes, and a beautiful brown tabby she-cat with green eyes stepped onto the stage._

Rainpath: Welcome, everybody! We are once again in...

Group of Bored Apprentices: **Warrior Olympics.**

Swifttail *sighs*: Such boring little apprentices. All my excitement's gone. Anyways, today, our sport is Track and Field, and we will introduce the contestants participating! Also, our guest commetator today is... Butterflywish!

Butterflywish: Hello, everybody. Nice to meet you. My name is Butterflywish. Hi.

Rainpath *taps paw impatiently*: Would you quit the short, flat sentences? You're gonna commentate on a popular show, ya know.

Butterflywish: Oh. I'm sorry.

Swifttail *smacks forehead*: Never mind. Well, let us begin introducing our contestants today! Of course, not before a little bit of catmint! *holds up catmint*

Butterflywish *flashes look of horror*: O-oh no, i-it's CATMINT!! *screams*

Rainpath *purrs in amusement*: Wow, that's like the longest sentence she ever said. *forces catmint into Butterflywish's mouth* C'mon, we're letting you have it, so appreciate it!

Butterflywish *chokes*: Mrphmph-- UGH! *screams*

Swifttail: o.O Now that's peculiar. ANYWAYS!! Let's begin introducing!!

**ThunderClan**

Contestant:

Swiftpaw- skinny black tom with white chest, underbelly, and paws

**Comments:**

Firestar *scratches head*: Ehh? Why isn't it Sandstorm? I SIGNED SANDSTORM UP FOR THIS, BUT WHY IS IT THIS RANDOM _SWIFTPAW _GUY INSTEAD OF MY MATE?!

Brightheart: Oh, is it Swiftpaw? Oh my StarClan, Swiftpaw, are you back? *weeps* Have you reincar--

Swiftpaw: Shaddayup! I am not any Swiftpaw you know. I know you but you don't know me because I only read about you!

Brightheart *gasps*: I have a biography?

Swiftpaw *frowns*: What's a biography...?

Brightheart *shrugs*: I don't know, but I just thought that word sounded good.

Swiftpaw: Oh.

**RiverClan**

Contestant:

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

**Comments:**

Mistystar: Pouncetail is a very fast cat.

Firestar *murmur*: Fast for a _RiverClan _cat... **(See? SEE? I just LOVE making Firestar sarcastic and ebil! eEEEECH!)**

Mistystar *looks at Firestar suspiciously*: What did you just say...?

Pouncetail: Oh, StarClan, why did you do this to me? *screams*

**WindClan**

Contestant:

Crowfeather- smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

**Comments:**

Ashstar: Go Crowy!! *screams like fangirl*

Rainpath: Ooh, that reminds me of something!

Audience: Crowy, Crowy, lubbs hiz Mommy!

Crowfeather: How could you, mommy-- I mean, Ashstar!

Audience *chuckle* *points at Crowy*: BAHAHAHAHA! **(Ye, that is indeed the famous Spongebob laugh)** Crowy iz hiz Mommy's baby!

Butterflywish: Ha. Ha. Ha.

Swifttail *smacks forehead*: Oh StarClan, can you REALLY laugh?

Crowfeather: UGH! STOP IT! *places paws on ears*

Rainpath *grins*: Too bad your ears are so big, Crowkit. Your warrior name should be Crowbunny! **(Hey, that sounds okay! xD)**

Crowfeather: Ugh, no, I'm called Crowfeather and--

Butterflywish: Too bad!

Swifttail: You are now officially called Crowbunny!

Crowbunny *snarls*: You can't do this! *looks at left side* OH NO! FOX DUNG!!

Rainpath: Therefore, the contestant thing has a small change.

**Contestant:**

**Crowbunny- smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes**

Leafpool: DON'T WORRY, CROWBUNNY! I STILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! *hugs Crowbunny*

Butterflywish: Then...

Swifttail *snickers*: Crowbunny's new name is now Crownight!

Leafpool *slaps Crownight*: I'm breaking up with you! **(Wow, what a quick change of heart. She REALLY wants him to be called Crowleaf :3 But that's not happening here, is it? Yeah, by the time this story ends, there will be quite a lot of changes.)**

Rainpath: Well, now that Crownight and Leafpool broke up, we're switching him back to--

Crownight *blinks sweetly*: Crowfeather?

Rainpath: No, Crowbunny.

Crowbunny: DANG!

**ShadowClan**

Contestant:

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Comments:**

Blackstar: As I said, Snaketail is the fastest cat of ShadowClan. He's up again!

Snaketail: Are you trying to kill me or what...

Shrewpaw: Go go Snaketail!

**SkyClan**

Contestant:

Echosong- small, gracefully built silver-gray tabby she-cat with small dark gray paws and deep green eyes

**Comments:**

Leafstar: BAHAHA! Since Echosong does nothing but find herbs and eat herbs **(soo not true) **all day, she must be light and fast!

Tinycloud: I doubt it...

Echosong: Oh, Leafstar, why did you sign me up for this? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**BloodClan**

Contestant:

Ripple- dark gray tom with three silver, fuzzy stripes across back and gray-blue eyes **(hey, that seems cool!)**

**Comments: **

Butterfly: Bwin! Or else I will go and borrow Moonstream's SHINY KIT-WHOOPING CANE and whoop you!

Cream *smacks forehead*: Butterfly is becoming like Scourge... *sighs*

Gemsight *appears outta nowhere*: OOH! BUTTERFLY IS STILL SO SHINY! *paws Butterfly*

Butterfly: WAHHHHHH!!

* * *

Rainpath: So, yup! The sport will begin very soon! Enjoy!

Swifttail: Make sure you bid carefully on who you think will win!

Butterflywish: If you do that, you will be able to earn spectacular prizes you want!

Rainpath and Swifttail: O.o OMG IS IT MY HALLUCINATION OR IMAGINATION THAT BUTTERFLYWISH JUST SAID A FULL SENTENCE?!

Butterflywish: It is, apparently, not your hallucination or imagination.

Rainpath and Swifttail *screams till faints*

* * *

_New Narrator: Good bye! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

* * *

**Yeah, I really hope you all liked this. Sorry WarriorsAddicted about the weirdness I put in with Butterflywish x3**

**I hope you guys win when you bid!!**

**~~Rainy**


	13. TRACK AND FIELD

**Yes! Rejoice! I am updating! My school started, and yeah, it's quite the cool thing. So I couldn't update earlier-- you've got my apologies for that. ANYWAYS! Today's guest commentator is Mossclaw17's Mosspaw. And don't forget our contestant Swiftpaw. ANYWAYS, I shall begin! *gulp* To make this longer, by the way, I shall separate it into one-on-one races and end with finals like the Fighting one. By the way, the competition for the secret chapter (or whatever else the winner wants) is still up. Remember, it's a summary for a Fantasy/Tragedy fic for Hollyleaf and Ashfur! xD It's quite interesting so far. Someone even found that they wanted to write a story about that after they wrote the summary! Anyhu, R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**TRACK AND FIELD**

Yeah, and here comes our loyal narrator.

_A pretty blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and bright blue eyes, a swift ginger she-cat with white patches and dark amber eyes, and a young silver she-cat with pretty blue eyes stepped onto the stage._

Swifttail: Yes, everybody, we're back again, on--

Group of Apprentices: **Warriors Olympics!**

Swifttail *claps paws*: Now that's the spirit! Good thing we hired **Miss Viola Swamp **from the **Miss Nelson series** to train these apprentices! **(Yes, I know that's a book for very young children, but I just love it! It's hilarious! :D)**

Rainpath: Yes, that is true! Anyways, today, our cute little **apprentice **commentator is Mosspaw!

Mosspaw *looks up happily*: Hi, everybody. I'm honored to be able to commentate here!

Rainpath: I agree, you _are _lucky. ANYWAYS! Today, our sport is Track and Field. As we have already introduced our lively contestants last time, we shall go over it again now.

Mosspaw: As the awesome author had mentioned before **(yes, I bought her by giving her 10 pounds of catmint so she can say that)**, these are one-on-one races, which means two contestants verse each other at once, and the loser is eliminated from the list while the winners advance to the next round. The winner of the finals will earn the gold medal.

Swifttail *frowns*: You said _way _too much, Mosspaw.

Rainpath: Whatever. Anyways, ThunderClan has sent out... umm, a guest contestant, SWIFTPAW!!

Swiftpaw *sighs*: I'm just so tired of having to do this all the time...

Mosspaw: And from RiverClan comes Pouncetail, who is pouncing on his tail at the moment.... *trails off darkly*

Pouncetail *pounces on tail*: Well, c'mon! That's like the only normal thing I can do right now!

Swifttail: Then here's WindClan's... Crowbunny! *snickers*

Crowbunny *growls*: Don't you call me that! I HATE THIS THING!!! *bats paws at the name at the left side*

Rainpath: Now ShadowClan's poor contestant, Snaketail has been forced up onto the stage. So far, ShadowClan is the most victorious.

Snaketail: I must win for ShadowClan's sake!

Swifttail *narrows eyes*: You better, or else Firestar's gonna take over another piece of our territory, mouse-brained idiot!

Snaketail: Gosh, it wasn't _my _fault! Firestar was j-just-- j-just too evil!

Swifttail *scratches head*: You think he's _evil_? It's about time he turns evil anyways!

Mosspaw: By the way, SkyClan's contestant is Echosong. So many bids on her... could _she_, a small wimpy medicine cat who eats herbs all day beat any of these other cats?

Echosong *taps paws angrily*: Excuse me, _small wimpy medicine cat who eats herbs all day_?!

Mosspaw *quivers*: N-nothing!!

Swifttail *shrugs*: And lastly, the BloodClan contestant, Ripple is going to be up. What will happen to him? Is Butterfly really going to whack him with Moonstream's shiny kit-whooping cane?

Moonstream *growls*: My shiny kit-whoopin' cane ain't goin' anywhere!

Ripple *sighs in relief*: Phew...

Moonstream: Instead I bought Butterfly a BRAND NEW, HUMONGOUS, SUPER-HARD, HUUUGE, _SHINY_ FULL-GROWN TOM-WHOOPING CANE!!!

Ripple *screams*: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Rainpath: And now, our sport will begin!

_This event takes place in a long, circled track of grass in the forest, with trees surrounding it, marking the boundaries. This is where the cats will race. The schedule of races are for the first round of elimination:_

**1st Round Elimination (1)- ThunderClan vs. ShadowClan**

**1st Round Elimination (2)- WindClan vs. BloodClan**

**1st Round Elimination (3)- SkyClan vs. RiverClan**

_So now, 1st Round (1) will begin. **ThunderClan verses ShadowClan!**_

This round will be commentated by Mosspaw.

Snaketail: I shall truimph for ShadowClan!

Swifttail *scoffs*: Yeah, yeah, and make Firestar make half of our territory into ThunderClan hunting grounds.

Mosspaw: Anyways, Swiftpaw and Snaketail have settled in place. They are rival Clans for history, especially now that Firestar's finally being smart and taking over ShadowClan territory.

_**Ready, set, go! **_

By the way, no whistle-blowers or trumpet-blowers were hired for today. It was too much noise for elders, such as Heavystep, who has died two times and still hasn't had enough. Anyways, it's just a ready, set, go now!

Jayfeather *weeps*: How can you? I never loved one thing as much as I loved my stick, and it was that whistle that had another place in my heart!

Rainpath *rolls eyes*: Jayfeather, would you just stop being picky about she-cats and choose whether Cinderheart or Willowshine, and get the heck off with Rock, your stick, and that stupid white whistle?

Jayfeather *tears up*: No, I can't! How can I forget about dear stick? She's the sweetest creature there can ever be; she understands me!

Rainpath: No wonder only sticks can understand you, because NO ONE understands you!

Mintleaf: Stop being mean to Jayfeather!

Rainpath: Flamethrower, flamethrower. *grins*

-Jayfeather and Mintleaf shuts up-

Mosspaw: IS THIS EVER GONNA BEGIN?!

**_Okay, really. Ready, set, go!_**

Mosspaw: Swiftpaw races off first, but Snaketail is sticking to his tail. The two are both quite fast, although we all know Swiftpaw can go way faster. He's _letting _Snaketail. What? Snaketail just tripped, and Swiftpaw went on full-speed, the speed of light! Wowwowoooooo! He reaches the finishing point so fast that I didn't even see him! He's _amazing_. He has high chances of winning! So yes, ShadowClan is out! Duhhh. ThunderClan just did... _amazing_. That's why they'll get advantage again! An automatic pass to the finals!

Swiftpaw *sighs*: I just want this to get over quickly...

_And now, 1st Round Elimination (2) is beginning. **WindClan vs. BloodClan**_

Commentating for this round is Swifttail.

**_Ready, set, go!_**

Ripple: I must be wary of it... *narrows eyes at the cane in Butterfly's paws*

Swifttail: And... go! Ripple has a well head-start, but Crowbunny follows well.

Crowbunny *pants as running*: Don't call me Crowbunny!

Swifttail: Crowbunny passes Ripple as he is growling at me in with that horrible temper of his! Ripple still tries his best. Will he be able to win? Or will Crowbunny?

Crowbunny *screams*: STOP. CALLING. ME. _THAT! _

Swifttail: Too bad, Crowbunny! He's continuing to gain speed, though. Seems like hope is beginning to fade for Ripple... and he shall be whooped with Butterfly's new cane. Crowbunny is just a few fox-lengths away from victory-- Ripple is behind his tail, trying to build speed.... Crowbunny is probably going to win! Crowbunny--

Crowbunny *screeches in agony*: I'M NOT CROWBUNNY!!!! *screams* *trips*

Swifttail: Ah, ah! It's not my fault! Contestants aren't supposed to be affected by commentators! As Crowbunny trips, Ripple gets ahead... and reaches the finishing point! Now Crowbunny is one loser! WindClan is now out.

Crowbunny *snarls*: It's all your fault!!

Swifttail: Have good sportstomship, Crowbunny. *lifts flamethrower*

Crowbunny: Fox-dung, I hate you!

_Finally, our 1st Round Elimination (3): **SkyClan vs. RiverClan.**_

Commentator Rainpath shall be commentating this race.

Rainpath: And finally, it's my turn!

**_Ready, set, go!_**

Rainpath: And now, Echosong slowly begins to build speed as Pouncetail is racing-- literally, _bouncing-- _ahead of her. Echosong is now behind Pouncetail's pouncing tail **(how lame am I getting to? xD)** and...

Pouncetail: Ouch! My tail hurts! *falls over*

Rainpath: ECHOSONG survives! She runs as fast as a small wimpy medicine cat that eats herbs all day can, and reaches the finishing point! Hurray!

Echosong *rolls eyes*: Scary thing is, I'm getting used to being called a small wimpy medicine cat that eats herbs all day...

* * *

Mosspaw: And now, to our semi-finals. As winning Clan ThunderClan has performed exceptionally well, they have gotten the ticket straight to the finales. Therefore, this semi-final match is of... **SkyClan vs. BloodClan**!

Rainpath: This time, all commentators will commentate. Which Clan is the most worthy to verse ThunderClan? We should find out soon enough. Hold onto your bids, this is the semi-finals now!

* * *

**Semi-Finals**

**TRACK AND FIELD**

**_Ready, set, go! _**

Swifttail: And Echosong runs! Boy, she sure is pretty fast for a small wimpy medicine cat that eats herbs all day! Ripple still has a headstart, however. His immense fear of being whooped has always been underestimated by us, apparently.

Rainpath: Agreed! Echosong has been lucky in the previous match. I wouldn't be surprised if she loses this one badly.

Mosspaw: Exactly. *flicks tail* Now-- oh! And Echosong suddenly jumps-- wow, that was high! And exceptionally far-- she should've went for the Long Jump competition! She keeps jumping! Apparently, she's a better pouncer than Pouncetail. She passes Ripple-- and reaches the finishing point! The semi-final is over!

Rainpath: And now... our finals!

Swifttail: **ThunderClan vs. SkyClan**-- who will win? ThunderClan is very fast, while SkyClan can jump far and high. Who will win? Of course, we doubt SkyClan. ThunderClan has much higher odds.

Mosspaw: And here it is!

* * *

**Finals**

**TRACK AND FIELD**

Rainpath: Our contestants for ThunderClan and SkyClan are Swiftpaw for ThunderClan, and Echosong for SkyClan. A swift apprentice verses a small wimpy medicine cat who eats herbs all day, who will win?

Echosong *smacks forehead*: This is getting really, really annoying...

**_Ready, set, go!_**

Swifttail: And Echosong begins to build speed first, and jumps! She is very fast as a jumper, but Swiftpaw is very fast as well. Still, Swiftpaw is letting her, and suddenly-- he goes on full-speed! And--

Mosspaw *eyes widen*: B-bumps into Echosong! Echosong flew out, out, and out....

Rainpath *flicks tail in surprise*: And she reaches the finish point! Echosong, the small wimpy medicine cat who eats herbs all day has wonnnnn!!!!!

Everyone: OMG!

Swiftpaw: Dang it! Ugh! Well, at least this is over...

* * *

Swifttail: Yes, today, the results were sure astounding.

Rainpath; For you all out there who are surprised, we share that feeling.

Mosspaw: Therefore, today's results are:

**And... the results of today!!**

1ST PLACE~ ECHOSONG (so many bids I can't count. I thought nobody'd bid on her... BUT EVERYONE DID!) _She receives a gold medal from Leafstar, the representative of SkyClan. SkyClan gets three points!_

2ND PLACE~ SWIFTPAW (Yes, Firefat the almighty has to give him his warrior name now!) _He receives a silver medal from Firestar, the representative of ThunderClan. ThunderClan receives two points!_

3RD PLACE~ RIPPLE (Butterfly: Gwood enough, gwood enough.) _He receives a bronze medal from Butterfly, the representative of BloodClan. BloodClan earns one point._

**Overall, these are the scores:**

1st Place **ShadowClan **with Nine Points

2nd Place **ThunderClan **with Eight Points

3rd Place **SkyClan **with Six Points

4th Place **BloodClan **with Five Points

5th Place **Tied----RiverClan---WindClan **with Four Points

* * *

Rainpath: You all out there were very smart, and actually bidded on Echosong. So... our winning bidders!

Swifttail: Your prizes!

_Jayfeather's stick suddenly appears on the paws of **Mysticbreez**_

Jayfeather: No, stickie! How could you?! Not after whistley!!! *weeps*

Mysticbreez: Oh my gosh, this is like, soooo awesome! I finally have a scratched stick for myself!!

**OMG, brackenfurlover is friggin good at bidding. She won again!**

_A bright sky-blue ticket floated down to Dapplesong's paws._

Mosspaw: With that, you get a chance to reappear as commentator. Tell us in your review when you want to be commentator again.

**Icethroat, you won! But you didn't mention what you want to get if you win. Tell me in your review, and you'll get it in the next chapter! Puff Pastry BreadBug, same with you! **

_A set of plushies including: Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool lands on **Chaotic Chaotix**_

Chaotic Chaotix: How awesome is this?! -huggles plushies-

_An Echosong plushie drops onto **Willowmist's **head_

Willowmist: EEEK! I won again! This is awesome. I'm so original, ain't I? Just an Echosong plushie!

Yup, those are all the prizes. -weeps- Spent me so many pounds of catmint...

* * *

_Narrator: Yes, we all hope you liked this chapter!!_

_

* * *

_

**Really. Did you like it? I hope so! It spent me A VERY VERY LONG TIME! ;O**

**Anyways, enjoy, and review!!**


	14. Note From Author

Swifttail: Hi, everybody!

Rainpath: I know you all miss us and warriors olympics, but the sad thing is, it's probably not going to get updated until next summer.

Swifttail: The authoress is very busy with school, and so she hopes you will all forgive her.

Rainpath: Part of the reason is also very stressing. She's gotten two pretty mean reviews from anonymous reviewers:

**TotalCrowfeatherfan:**

**I know that I'm being a spoilsport, but CHANGE CROWFEATHER'S NAME BACK OR I'M GONNA FLAME THIS STORY SO MUCH THAT SMOKE WILL BE COMING FROM YOUR COMPUTER!**

That said, what's the next event? And remember...  
CHANGE CROWFEATHER'S NAME BACK OR ELSE!

and

**Unkown G:  
**

**r u going to write more and make thunderclan win? if thunderclan doesn't win I will never review for u again!**

Swifttail: The authoress feels very irritated. This is a fanfiction. Can't people accept the way it is? All these were made to make people laugh. But if some people are going to be spoilsports like this, she can't make choices for them.

Rainpath: Changing CrowBUNNY's name back? Well, if you can't accept some humor in your life, be that way. We don't care if you flame this fanFICTION. FANfiction. FANFICTION. This is a fanfiction, and we can do WHATEVER WE WANT. Fanfictions are for you to play around with characters. **TotalCrowfeatherfan**, if you love Crowfeather that much, just go read yourself into Warriors and mate with him!

Swifttail: And **Unknown G**, what makes you so obsessed with ThunderClan?

Rainpath: Flame us as much as you want, spoilsports. Our computers will not smoke and we still won't care.

Swifttail: Because this story is _ours_, not _yours_.

Rainpath: Just to say, this was never meant to insult the _Warriors _series. We just wanted to make things funny. People do that all over . So overall, we KNOW we can do this, and we WON'T be affected by silly anonymous reviews yelling at people to change things and stuff. You can't force others to do what you want yourself for silly reasons. That is just hypocrite.

Swifttail: We just want to say, no offense to anyone, that this is OUR story and we won't change it just because you want to.

Rainpath: In addition, we just want to say: **if you had been more polite to us, we might've done what you wanted.**

**Yes, TotalCrowfeatherfan, if you told me:**

**_Rainpath, can you please change Crowfeather's name back? I'm a fan of Crowfeather's and I find it insulting when you change his name just like that._**

**Then MAYBE I would've replied:**

**_Oh, sorry! That was meant for fun and laughs, please don't mind it. I'll consider changing his name back. But for now it's just a small joke, so please stand it._**

**Unknown G, you TOTALLY could've said:**

**_OMG! Please let ThunderClan win! I love them!_**

**Instead of something like:**

**_if thunderclan doesn't win I will never review for u again!_**

**Yeah, as if I'd want to make ThunderClan win anymore now.**

**People out there who just tell people useless things and threaten to flame them, if you can't say something nice OR actually be USEFUL, then don't review at all. I don't need those kind of reviews.**

**_CHANGE CROWFEATHER'S NAME BACK OR I WILL FLAME YOU UNTIL YOUR COMPUTER SMOKES _or something along the lines of that is DEFINITELY NOT useful. I can't improve my story at all with that comment. **

**Like it or not, I can just go delete the reviews that threaten me and pretend they never existed. They're USELESS reviews, and I do not need them on my stories. USEFUL reviews are reviews that tell me both what I did well and could improve on. Not reviews in capitals, telling me to change this change that due to their own PERSONAL thoughts and reasons. **

I'm sorry for this long rant, but I really need to tell this to some people, and the easiest way to get the message across is to post it up here, since it is also because of the reviews for this story. Others, I **love **all your reviews. So please just keep being awesome.

I do not understand why people bother to say things like those two reviewers did. I'm still pretty much a newbie to fanfiction. I joined only last summer and summer just ended.

But I'm not afraid to share my own opinions up here, and my opinion is that people whether be useful when threatening or flaming someone about a FANFICTION, or not review AT ALL.

**Rant over.**


	15. I'm backwith HUNTING ALLEGIANCES

**Hey everybody! Guess what? RAINY IS BACK! XD haha. It's been a long time, so I can't settle everything right away. So I'm just going to make this simple, and take it easy for now. Please keep in mind that my humor with Warriors Olympics may have become a little rusty overtime, so I might be kinda lame XD**

**Oh and, my best best bestttt message bomb buddy Coby Cullen will be the guest commentator! :) And Star-Spangled-Dream's Cedarrose will get to be SkyClan's guest contestant!**

* * *

**WARRIORS CATS OLYMPIC ALLEGIANCES**

**2009, THE LAKE (and almost 2010 XD Happy new year, everybody! And Merry Christmas!)**

**HUNTING ALLEGIANCES (I know that's simple. Exactly. I'm taking it easy! :D)**

_Fireworks sparked across the bright sky as cats cheered. Three cats scampered onto the stage, the party including: a pretty **(yep, it's still this loyal, goody-two-paws commentator here XD) **blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and bright blue eyes, a swift and pretty ginger she-cat with a white tail and patches of white and amber eyes, and lastly a gray tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes, as as the sunlight dappled her fur, her pelt glistened sky-blue as well._

Rainpath: Welcome, everyone! We are finally back on...

Group of Apprentices: **WARRIORS OLYMPICS!**

Swifttail: Whoa! It's surprising they have so much enthusiasm this time. *whispers* Rainpath, did you bribe them with catmint or something?

Rainpath *frowns*: Of course not! Haven't you realized yet, after being my partner for all these moons, that catmint is too precious to me?

Swifttail: -_- No, I never realized that. I thought we used to bribe cats a lot...

Rainpath: Your memories must've rusted! Reread the chapters of 1st Annual 2009 Warriors Olympics again!

Swifttail: Uh-- I just found a section where--

??: QUIT TALKING ABOUT BRIBING CATS WITH CATMINT! INTRODUCE ME! INTRODUCE ME! *jumps up and down*

Rainpath: Um. This hyperactive cat is called--

??: MY NAME IS SKYHEART! MY NAME IS SKYHEART! HI!HI!HI!HI!HIIII!!!

Swifttail *mutters*: I thought you wanted us to introduce you--

Skyheart: I NO LONGER WISH SO!

Rainpath *murmurs in irritation*: May you stop talking in capitals? It irks me.

Skyheart: DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF CAPITAL LETTERS? THEY EXPRESSLY SHOW MY EMOTION AND STATE. AND CAPITAL LETTERS SHOW THAT I AM HYPER WITH CATMINT, OR THAT I AM MEOWING RATHER LOUDLY LIKE I USUALLY DO!!!!!

Swifttail: _And_, quit the exclamation marks!

Skyheart: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rainpath and Swifttail *mews in unison*: Oh, StarClan...

Skyheart: NOW LET'S CARRY ON!!!! *does a peculiar dance*

Swifttail: Um, yeah. As you can see, our sport-- or event, this time, is hunting.

Rainpath: The rules are basic. They will be explained shortly next time, before the sport begins. *flicks tail dismissively* They are pretty much the same rules as Fighting.

Skyheart: *jumps up and down again and again hysterically* OKAY!!!!!! NOW THE ALLEGIANCES!!!!!!

Swifttail *whispers*: She gets on my nerves.

Rainpath: *shrugs*

**ThunderClan**

Contestant:

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Comments:**

Firestar: WTF? I freaking catmint signed _Lionblaze _up! Why did his blind brother appear instead?! Jayfeather is as useful as a dead leaf when it comes to hunting! *groans*

Jayfeather *moodily mutters*: How would I know?! I never wanted to do this! I _don't _want to hunt for _Firestar!_

Firestar: That is very rude! *gasps in mock horror*

Jayfeather: So rude compared to calling cats as useful as a dead leaf! *glares blindly at Firestar* Oh, thank you SO much for adding the word 'blindly', Narrator!

**Narrator: You're very welcome, Jayfeather.**

Jayfeather *growls*: Cats do not understand sarcasm these days!

**Narrator: I'm not a cat.**

Jayfeather: Whatever!

Firestar: Anyway, how did Jayfeather become the contestant? His buff brother should be here instead!

-Meanwhile, we skip to another scene-

_Lionblaze is having a few hottie kittehs beside him, and he is flirting constantly with them in a bar. Yes, he is on catmint._

Lionblaze *laughs in a drunken voice*: It's so awesome to be flirting with hottie kitties instead of hunting for _Firestar_!

-And after this peek, we come back to the stage-

Swifttail:...Lionblaze is just...amazing.

Rainpath *giggles*: He sure is mean to his brother!

Skyheart: YEAH!!!!!! I TOTALLY AGREE!!!!!!!!!

Jayfeather *grumps*: ...Lionblaze will die when he returns

**RiverClan**

Contestant:

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

**Comments:**

Mistystar: I placed a bug in a fish, and see who picked that fish. Turns out it was Dapplenose who picked it. I knew that because she screamed. So then she became the contestant.

Firestar: Wow. How responsible of you.

Mistystar: And I say the same to you, when one of your warriors has ran off while he is on catmint to flirt with hot she-cats in a bar. *says it sarcastically*

Firestar: *childishly puts on earmuffs and sings* LADILADILA I DON'T HEAR YOU!!!!

Skyheart: THAT'S THE SPIRIT, FIRESTAR!!!!!

Dapplenose: *grumbles* My leader is a fish-brained fool.

Mistystar: THANK YOU!!

Skyheart: THAT'S THE SPIRIT, MISTYSTAR!!!!!

**WindClan**

Contestant:

Nightcloud- black she-cat with amber eyes

**Comments: **

Ashstar: This is my dear Crowy's mate, and I expect good work from her!

Crowbunny: NO, MOMMY-- I MEAN ASHSTAR, DON'T EMBARRASS ME!!!

Audience: CROWY, CROWY, STILL LOVES HIS MOMMY...

Crowbunny: NOOOOOOOO!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!

Skyheart: THAT'S THE SPIRIT, CROWBUNNY!!!!!

Crowbunny: I'M NOT CALLED CROWBUNNY!!!!

Skyheart: *repeats* THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!

Rainpath *sighs*: Can she just quit that?

Swifttail *glares at Skyheart*: No, I don't think that is possible.

Rainpath: *ears twitches as Skyheart jumps up and down again* Let's continue. ShadowClan's contestant?

**ShadowClan**

Contestant:

Smokefoot- black tom

**Comments:**

Blackstar: You see, I chose Smokefoot because I felt like it.

Rainpath *says bitterly*: Wow. The leaders are _so _responsible and reasonable these days.

All the leaders: *smiles* Thank you.

**SkyClan**

Contestant:

Cedarrose- creamy brown she-cat with darker brown streaks and bright green eyes

**Comments:**

Leafstar: Huh? Who's Cedarrose?

*dead silence*

**BloodClan**

Contestant:

Hive- beautiful slender pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes slicing through her pelt, a white-tipped tail, and moon-yellow eyes

**Comments:**

Butterfly: I GOT A NEW SHE-CAT-WHOOPING-CANE, I'M TELLING YA!!!!

Skyheart: THAT'S THE SPIRIT, BUTTERFLY!!!!

Swifttail: *smacks forehead* I AM SICK OF THIS!!!!!

Skyheart: THAT'S THE SPIRIT, SWIFTTAIL!!!!!!!!

Rainpath *sighs*: Swifttail failed.

* * *

Skyheart: AND SO, THE SPORT WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!!!!!

Rainpath: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although *mutters* _someone _was being hyperactive...

Skyheart: OH!! I WONDER WHO!!!

Swifttail *groans*: Smartie.

Rainpath: Well, see you guys next time! I know this was somewhat rusty, but we hope we entertained you guys!

Swifttail: See you next time on...

Group of Apprentices: WARRIOR OLYMPICS!!!!!

Skyheart: THAT'S THE SPIRIT, GROUP OF APPRENTICES!!!!!!

*dead silence*

* * *

**That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! I had to make it kinda short because I have to go sleep soon :3**

**It's 11:35 here**

**Anyways! See you! (:**

**And please, please, please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Also, bid on who you think will win! **


End file.
